Change in Life
by Kiwi Crazy556
Summary: AU Non!Magical Fem!Harry 26 year old Lea Potter moves from England to New York for a change of scenery. There she meets a handsome man who changes her world. Watch as they go through life, love, and family as a team. SR/HP Rated for language and sexual situations ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Hello people of earth and mars! I've been working on this story for a while after I realized the story, Flower in New York, on my other page, RaspberrySparrow, wasn't doing so good. I'm just saying that because there are some similarities in it. I like non magical stories a lot so I decided to do one. I hope you enjoy this story!_**

...

Change in Life

Chapter One

_"__That's it Lea, keep pushing! I can almost see the head!" The doctor said from where he was sitting._

_Lea Rogers had been in labor for almost five hours until she was dilated enough to start pushing. Her husband Steve was there holding her hand as she screamed and pushed. Her hold was like a vice as she gripped him. As she pushed, Steve thought back to how all of this happened. How he met the love of his life and was now starting a family._

…

Steve Rogers was out for a run around Brooklyn. The strong ex-soldier enjoyed his runs around where he now lived. The man had been in ice for 70 years and was still catching up on the 21st century but running was the one thing that didn't change. He, of course was going at a slower pace than usual as it might scare the rare early riser to see him run almost as fast of a car. Thanks to the injections in World War II that changed him into the super soldier, Captain America, he was stronger and faster. Sometimes its a good thing and sometimes not. Depends on the situation. As he turned a corner, he ran into something, or someone.

"Bloody Hell! Watch where you're going." It was a woman. She had just fallen onto the sidewalk from the force.

"Oh, sorry." Steve held out a hand, which she eyed warily before taking. He pulled her up quickly.

She was pretty, with curly black hair that reached just below her shoulders and bright green eyes. She was around 5'4 but tiny looking. She had a slight tan and was in running clothes.

"Thanks."

"I'm Steve Rogers." Steve held out his hand again.

"Lea Potter." She said, shaking it.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"I just moved here from England. I'm at the Midwoods."

"Oh I live there too." Steve said and she looked surprised but smiled slightly.

"Well then, maybe I'll see you there sometime." She said. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Rogers."

"Call me Steve."

"Call me Lea. See you later." Lea said with a grin before moving around him and running at a surprising speed down the block. Steve smiled before running in the opposite direction.

Lea climbed the stairs of her apartment building, her muscles sore but that's how she liked it. Her bum hurt a little but that was probably from falling on the sidewalk after running into that hot guy. Steve Rogers. He was nice and it was kind of surprising to meet someone in her new apartment. As she reached her landing she was startled to see a familiar set of running clothes.

"Steve?" He turned around at his name and looked surprised to see her.

"Oh, hello Lea. Is this your landing?"

"Yeah. I'm right there." She pointed at the door next to him.

"Well it looks like we're neighbors." He suddenly thought of something. "What time did you start running? I never saw you and I started at five."

Lea smiled and shrugged. "Around four. I'm an early riser and its good to get some exercise. Helps you wake up. You should try sometime." Steve nodded and Lea disappeared into her apartment.

For the next few days the two neighbors would run into each other every morning on their runs. It soon became a game. Who could leave their apartment first and guess on where they would end up meeting. Steve was surprised by the girl's fitness. She could run at a fast pace and according to her, only stopped when she talked to him. When asked why, she just shrugged and said good stamina. He didn't need to know that she had plenty of practice over the years when running from her bullying cousin.

"So why'd you move to New York?" Steve asked as he and Lea walked into their building. They had both ended their run at the same time and walked in together.

"Change of scenery. I've lived in England my whole life and wanted to see the Americas. New York sounded fun so I decided to come here."

"What about your friends and family. Don't you miss them?"

Lea smiled. "Friends yes. Family not so much." Steve looked at her in confusion. "Maybe I'll tell you sometime."

They reached their landing. "Want some coffee? Plus I make a killer cheese and veggie omelet." She opened her door in a manner that asked if he wanted to come in.

"Sure." The two had built somewhat of a friendship over the past few days. He walked in and looked around. It was a mix of an old and new design. She shut the door and walked past him, into the kitchen.

"Make yourself comfortable!" She called out. He heard the coffee machine start and some banging from pots and pans. Steve sat at the kitchen table and watched as she grabbed the ingredients for an omelet.

"Where did you get all these antiques?" They were considered antiques now but they were just everyday items in his time.

"A mix of stores and my parents old storage unit. My mum and dad were antique collectors and I inherited that love for them." Lea said as she poured two cups of coffee. "Cream? Sugar?"

"No, plain is fine."

She grinned. "A man after my own heart. I drink it black also." Lea set a mug in front of him and one where she would sit before going back to the stove and starting on the food.

Steve watched as she made the food. She was quick and had skill in the kitchen. He wondered why. Maybe she had been a chef when she lived back in the UK and quit to come here. He watched as she added the sliced green peppers, chopped mushroom, and shredded cheese into the egg. Finally she cut the large omelet in half and placed it on two colorful plates. She balanced them in her hands and placed one in front of him and sat with the other one. She smiled.

"My favorite dish to make." Lea said as she grabbed a fork. Steve took a bite and was surprised at how good it was. She grinned at his face. "Yes I know. Wonderful isn't it? The queen said the same thing." He chuckled at the joke.

"How did you get so good at cooking?"

"Years of practice."

"Were you a chef or something?" Steve asked before taking another bite.

"No, just like to cook for friends and family." She shrugged but he could see something in her eyes. A hidden sadness. He just nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"They're lucky." She laughed as he said that.

"Hey do you know what's playing on Broadway?" Lea asked suddenly.

"Um, someone told me it was a musical called Wicked."

"Hmm, I'll have to check it out."

The next two weeks passed and every morning after the run, Lea would invite Steve in for coffee and breakfast. Soon he would invite her for lunch, which she accepted. The first time she had been in his apartment, the girl was amazed to see the old fashioned décor and enjoyed asking him questions which he answered with an amused smile. Their friendship grew and soon romantic feelings appeared. Lea spoke to her best friend Hermione Granger every other day and the girl back in London found the whole situation cute and funny at the same time. She gave Lea advice on what to do about Steve. Finally on one of the days they had breakfast, Lea got the courage to ask him a question.

"Hey, Steve." He looked up from the blueberry pancake she had made. His face when he tried it had been both flattering and hilarious. "I wanted to ask that if you weren't busy tomorrow night, that you'd like to come with me to see Wicked."

The 26 year old kept telling herself that it was fine if he said no, it wasn't the end of the world. He seemed to think though there was surprise in his eyes. She had no idea of knowing it was because back in his time, the guy asked the girl. This was a new experience for him. He could see her nervousness at what his answer would be.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. What time?"

She breathed an inward sigh of relief. "Well the play is at seven so I thought we'd meet here at six."

He nodded with a smile before going back to the pancakes. Lea was pleased as she returned to her food also.

...

**_That's the first chapter! I hope this was okay, I feel it was. I don't like stories that go a day a chapter as it takes way to long so I will say that three days passed or a week passed and sometimes a month passed so I get to all the stuff I want. Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_I have 5 chapters already written, just to let you know. So I'm making Hermione kind of an OOC as I felt the reason she was like she was in the books is because she wanted to prove she was more than just a muggleborn witch. There is also the time change from New York and London. I hope you enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Two

"What do I do Hermione?"

"So did he look happy you asked?" Hermione Granger asked her friend over the phone.

"He looked surprised when I asked but then smiled. Though when we saw each other on our run he acted like nothing happened. Why does that matter?" Lea said with a sigh.

"It matters because that's how you can tell if he likes you or is only doing this to make you happy as a _friend_." Hermione said in exasperation. "The surprise and smile sound promising. He's probably surprised that you asked before he did and smiled because you asked him on a date. He must be slightly nervous if he acted like nothing happened."

"Its not a date." Lea whined. "I already said that. Its just two friends going to a musical." She paused as Hermione snorted. "Okay, okay it's a date, I admit it."

"I already knew that. Now do you know what you want to wear?"

"Not exactly. Sure I've been on dates but those were dinner dates! I've never been to a night time show"

"Well go dressy but not to dressy. Maybe a skirt and a nice top. How about that deep red blouse with the tie around the middle and your short black lace skirt along with your black flats." Hermione offered.

"Okay thanks. I'll let you go to bed." Lea said.

"Night Lea. Have fun." Hermione said before hanging up.

Lea looked at the clock. Hermione stayed up very late for her. She was glad that she had such a great friend. Lea went to take a shower and get ready for that night. After a shower that helped her relax as she had been on the verge of a panic attack, Lea dressed in the outfit Hermione recommended. She put her black hair up into a braided bun and put on her favorite perfume and lip-gloss. She took a few deep breaths as she looked in the mirror right before there was a knock on the door. Lea took another breath before grabbing her bag, which held the two tickets for the theater. She opened the door to see Steve there in a dark grey button up and black slacks.

Steve had to clear his throat after seeing her. She looked beautiful. "You look nice." He said and she blushed lightly as she locked her door.

"Thanks." She said and he smiled.

After waving down a taxi, they traveled to one of the many theaters on Broadway. Lea handed the ticket girl the paper with the tickets that she had printed out and they were led to their seats. Steve leaned over.

"You didn't pay a lot for these tickets did you? These seats make them seem expensive."

His warm breath tickled her ear but she suppressed the shudder. She smiled. "Not to bad. A little expensive but don't worry, I have a lot saved from a job I had back in England." He nodded and went back to a straight position.

The lights dimmed and the music started.

…..

Lea grinned as the lights came back on. The musical had been amazing and that's what she told Steve as he waved down a cab. He agreed as they got in the yellow car that drove them back to Brooklyn. It was quiet except for the two saying what parts they liked the most. Lea liked when Elphaba and Glinda sang their goodbyes before Elphaba's death. To her the song was more magical than anything else. Steve liked the whole Dancing Through Life scene. She agreed that that was good.

Steve paid for the fare and they walked up the stairs and to the landing.

Lea stood on her tiptoes. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you for coming with me." She whispered but before she could unlock her apartment, she was spun around and a pair of lips descended upon her. She squeaked in surprise and blushed as he pulled back.

"Sorry I…its just…" Steve was cut off by Lea grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down. She pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss before pulling back, slightly out of breath. She grinned.

"See you on our run." She said and finally got into her apartment. Steve just stared at the door.

_What just happened? _Was his thought before finally moving and heading into his apartment next door.

Lea sighed and dropped her purse on the counter just as her phone rang. Slightly confused at who would be calling, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how was it?" It was Hermione.

"'Mione why are you calling? Isn't it like four in the morning there?" Lea asked in surprise.

"Yeah but I'm going out with Draco around five for a early breakfast. I don't understand his schedule but what can you do when you're in love?" Lea could picture Hermione shrugging. "You never answered my question. How was it?"

"Fine."

"Fine? That's it?" Hermione's voice was incredulous. "There is more. Tell me!"

"Well when we got back, I kissed him on the cheek. Suddenly he spun me around and kissed me on the lips. He pulled back quickly and tried to apologize but I suddenly became brave, pulled him down and really kissed him." Lea almost covered her ears at the squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Was he a good kisser? Did you get butterflies? Big question, how do you feel kissing him after just knowing each other for seventeen days?" Hermione said in high speed causing Lea to laugh.

"Yes he was a good kisser. Actually he was a great kisser. I definitely got butterflies. A colony of them actually. And, well, I don't know how I feel about kissing him after only seventeen days."

"Great! Good! And at least you didn't kiss him like after one day. If you did I would still love you but also consider you a slut."

"Hermione!" Lea exclaimed and she heard a laugh on the other line.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not positive. What do you think I should do?"

Hermione sighed. "I think you should let the chips fall where they may. You like him, its obvious he likes you. Just go with instincts. What are they telling you to do?"

Lea blushed. Right now she wanted to go to his apartment and snog him senseless. She must still be on a kiss high.

"I can feel that blush. Tell me or I'll think its worse than it probably is." Hermione said in amusement.

"Well…I…um, want to go next door and…well…snog him senseless." Lea stammered out. She heard hysterical laughter on the other line.

"Oh my god! You dog! Why don't you go over and do that?"

Lea gasped. "Hermione, no! We just kissed! I don't even know what we are now."

"Fine, fine. Hey call me later. Draco is at the door and keeps knocking. Impatient man."

"Okay bye!" Lea hung up and sighed. The girl got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly.

Steve tossed and turned, trying to sleep but his mind was racing. The blonde kept thinking over what happened. He just wanted to kiss her but pulled back instantly and tried to apologize. He was probably too forward but she just kissed him back, longer than he did. Now he was completely confused on what to do. Does he act like nothing happened? No that would be bad. He liked her and it looked like she liked him back. He had suddenly wanted to go to her apartment and kiss her again but he didn't think she would appreciate that. They should just talk about what was going on tomorrow. Yeah, that's what he would do.

The next morning, Lea dressed in her exercise clothes and walked out. She was surprised to see Steve waiting there. He was leaning against the wall that separated their doors. He was staring off into space but also seemed to be thinking hard. Lea smiled and touched his arm. He jumped slightly and looked at her in surprise before grinning. She did the same.

"C'mon I want to race someone." She sighed dramatically. "I usually look for fast people but I guess you'll have to do." She winked and went down the stairs.

"Hey I'm fast." He said and she rolled her eyes. They reached outside where it was just starting to pink.

"Okay, from here to the end of the next block. Whoever loses makes breakfast!" Lea said and got in position, he followed her example. Steve would try not to let her win but wouldn't go at his full speed. "One, two, three. GO!"

The two ran. Lea was surprisingly fast and was like a bullet as she darted past him. He pushed himself a little faster. Suddenly Lea tripped and fell.

"God mother fuckin' dammit!" She cussed as she sat on the ground, holding her ankle. Steve kneeled in front of her. "My fuckin' ankle. I think I sprained it."

"Move your hand and let me check." Steve said and she did. It was a little swollen but it didn't look broken. "Yeah it just looks sprained. I don't think you need to go to the doctor but you'll probably need crutches."

"I have some in my hall closet." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow. "Not my first time getting hurt during a run." He chuckled and she glared before realizing how close they were. He did to and didn't know what to do. It seemed Lea did because she grabbed his chin and pulled his face closer to gently put her lips on his. He moved his body closer and she hissed in pain. He had lightly nudged her ankle. He pulled back.

"Oops, sorry." Steve said and she shrugged though she was grinning and her face was slightly flushed.

"How am I going to get back to my apartment?" She asked and he rolled his eyes before lifting her bridal style but being careful not to jostle her ankle. She squeaked as he started walking back down the sidewalk.

"How are you so comfortable holding my weight?" She asked as he carried her.

"Well first of all, you aren't very heavy and second of all, I'm strong. In case you didn't notice." He grinned.

"Mmmm, didn't notice really. Thought these were giant tumors." She said with a laugh as she squeezed one of his muscles. _I bet he looks hot with no shirt. Stop it mind!_

They reached the building and made it the stairs. She figured he would set her down but all he did was curl her closer to him and walk up with no trouble. Lea blushed at the feel of his muscled chest and looked up but he was staring ahead.

"Wait where are we going?" She realized he had swerved to his door.

"My apartment. We need to wrap up that ankle and I have some bandages." He was somehow able to unlock his door as he held her. He carried her to the couch and gently laid her on it. She started to move into a sitting position so he placed a hand on her shoulder. "No, you have to keep it up or it'll get worse."

Lea pouted but watched as he disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a large roll of bandages and surgical tape. He kneeled next to the couch and gently wrapped the bandage around her swollen ankle. She watched as he focused on her wound and she focused on him. He pulled a strip of tape and bit it with his teeth once it was the right length.

"There, all done. Your ankle should heal in about two weeks if you keep it up."

"How do you know?" She asked curiously though she was slightly frustrated at not being able to do anything for two weeks.

"Sprained my ankle a few times so I remembered what to do." Before he became Captain America he tripped a lot during runs in the army. Lea nodded and laid her head back with a sigh.

"Going to carry me back to my apartment to?" She asked with a smile.

"No, you're staying here until its night time. I need to watch and make sure you _do _keep your foot up." Steve said and she sighed.

"Can I use your phone than? I need to call my friend. I promised I would but now I can't." He nodded and handed her the phone that was on the kitchen counter.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hermione." Lea said.

"Hey Lea, why are you using a different number? Where are you?"

"I sprained my ankle running so I'm at Steve's place as he doesn't trust me to keep my foot up at mine."

"I have a right to." He said in amusement before going in the kitchen.

"Ooh, is that him? He sounds sexy!" Hermione breathed.

"Silence. Do you want me to tell Draco what you just said?" Lea said with an eye roll though her friend couldn't see it.

"Ha! I know you wont. So is he? Is he sexy? Hot? Delicious? All of the above?"

"Okay, ew. You did not just use that last word!" Lea said though you could hear her amusement.

"I did in fact use that word. So what is it?" Hermione demanded.

Lea looked quickly at Steve who was making a sandwich. "A mix of one and two."

Lea had to hold the phone away as Hermione squealed. Steve looked over curiously but Lea tried to ignore it.

"You so have the hots for him! I knew you would the second you told me about him! Tell me, when are you going to get in his pants?"

"Hermione!" Lea said a little to loudly and Steve looked over again. She blushed. "No Hermione. You know me to well to ask that."

"Sorry, sorry. I was a little too excited. You need to send me a shirtless picture though."

"Goodbye Hermione."

"Wait no! I have more questions!" Hermione cried but Lea hung up the phone and set it on the coffee table before groaning. Steve laughed and brought over a ham and cheese sandwich and a glass of water.

"She sounds fun." He chuckled and she sighed loudly.

"I can't eat lying down." She said, eyeing the food.

"Who said it was for you." But he grabbed a pillow and lifted her front slightly so he could put it behind her and she wiggled as best she could so she was in a semi sitting position. He set the plate and glass on the table.

"You're such a good caretaker, you should go in the business." Lea said with a cheeky grin.

"Ha, ha. Just eat." He put the phone back as she drank some water before grabbing the sandwich.

"What am I supposed to do all day?" Lea asked between bites.

"You can watch television."

"Do you get the TCM network?"

"Yeah, why?" Steve asked and she grinned.

"Favorite channel." She said.

...

**_Warned you there was language. Lea has the mouth of a sailor as you'll hear in later chapters. Ah Hermione, isn't she a treat! I love this Hermione more than regular Hermione as she's fun to write like this. Read and Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 3! So there are pretty heated make out scenes in here, just a warning! Now I don't know what else to say so enjoy!_**

Chapter Three

Lea's ankle healed faster than they thought so after a week she was able to put pressure on it and a few days later she could walk. Everyday she would hang out at Steve's until night came and then she would go back for bed. When she woke up in the morning, she would dress clumsily, grab her crutches and go next door for the day. She had to admit, he was a good caretaker. Never complained when he had to help her with stuff and listened when she either talked or complained. They had a chance to get to know each other better but she could tell he was hiding something. She didn't ask until the day she was able to walk around the apartment. She was lounging on his couch, watching TCM with him. She noticed that on a movie made in 1938 he would shake his head at some things. He had a smirk on his face like he knew something about the movie. When it ended she switched it off.

"Okay, I've been dying to know." She said and he looked over.

"What?"

"You are hiding something. I can tell. You direct my attention to other things when I ask about friends or family, about your time as a kid, and why you have such a skill in the kitchen. Through out this whole movie, you would randomly shake your head at certain intervals and smirk as if you know something. What is it?" Steve suddenly looked uncomfortable. Her eyes softened slightly. "I get it, we all have secrets. I have one that only Hermione knows and even then, she only knows a bit of it. There are bad secrets and there are good secrets. Mine's an awful secret but I want to know what yours is. Is it good or bad?"

"Well…"

"How about this. I tell you mine, you tell me yours. Sound fair?" She didn't want to speak of her abuse but she wanted to know his and it would be good to get it off her chest.

"Okay, I guess." He said slowly. Lea gave a sad smile.

"My parents died when I was one in a car accident. I was sent to my only living relatives. My moms sister, her husband, and abominable son." She sighed. "I'm not positive what I did but by day one I was…I was their punching bag. By the time I was four, I was the maid and when I could reach the stove, I was the cook. For years I thought I was worthless. I didn't even know my name until I started school. I thought it was 'girl' or 'useless brat' and many other things. Until I got my growth spurt, my room was the cupboard under the stairs." She turned slightly and rolled the back of her shirt up. Lea heard an intake of breath.

"I remember some of these. The one right on the middle is from a belt after I overcooked some soup and the scar just below my shoulder blade is by a knife when I…well I don't know what I did to get that one. A doctor said I repressed some of these and that's one of them. The mark above my hip is when I didn't weed the garden fast enough and got the buckle of the belt. That hurt like a bitch."

Before she could roll her shirt back down, a warm hand was gently brushing against her back. He was tracing her scars softly. From her upper back to her lower he traced each one and she shivered at his touch. He finally reached the one above her hip and he went slower as he traced the shape of the buckle, pausing when he reached the edge. She wanted to turn around but was frozen as his fingers slowly went across her back and rolled down her shirt for her. She felt his breath on her neck as he spoke in her ear.

"That will never happen to you again. I promise." She turned around slowly and studied him. Steve's blue eyes stared back with a mix of pain and affection. He wasn't smiling but why would he? She moved so she was cupping his cheek.

"Thank you." Lea whispered. He gently pulled her to him and kissed her softly. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck while he put a hand to the small of her back moving her closer to him. The kiss was gentle and slow, not like when she first kissed him. It was like he was showing her that he cared and would always care. Finally the need to breathe hit and they pulled back. Lea rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. "Your turn." She murmured and she felt his body shake from chuckling.

"I need to get some pictures than." He said and she let go of him. He stood and disappeared for a minute before returning. "I wonder, have you ever heard of Captain America?"

"I read a comic before. He wore a red, white, and blue suit and had a similar shield right? Was born a little bit before World War II."

Steve nodded and handed her a black and white, old looking, picture. She zoomed onto the familiar suit. She then went to the face and gasped. The man looked exactly like Steve, but how? Was it his grandfather? No, he looked _exactly _like Steve. But how would he look like he was 25 if he was Captain America. It didn't make sense. She looked up at him but all he did was hand her another picture. It was a more recent one. An American flag shield incased in ice. Well that would explain why he was still young. If he had been frozen in ice, he wouldn't have aged. It was a little believable. It would explain why he didn't talk about his family and friends. Why he would shake his head and smirk at the movies. He had been alive when they were made and knew that there were incorrect things about it. Most wouldn't believe him but she did.

"So it's a mix of good and bad. Depending on the situation I'm guessing." She said quietly. He looked surprised at her easy acceptance. "It makes sense Steve. I can also understand why you kept it a secret. I'm sure you are already having trouble with this new century, why make it more difficult with fangirls and boys."

"I expected you to yell. To deny it and say I'm crazy." Steve said softly and Lea smiled.

"I've had enough yelling to last a life time." She whispered and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her and she smiled.

….

..._2 Months Later_…

Lea smiled as she opened the door. There stood her best friend.

"Hermione!" She exclaimed, squeezing her friend tightly. Hermione returned the gesture. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too! Oh, Draco says hello and wishes he could come but he had a business meeting in Scotland and couldn't make it." Lea shrugged and let the brown haired girl in.

"So how long are you here for?"

"I came for a couple days just to see my best friend! Plus I want to meet this Steve guy. You say a mix of sexy and hot? Well I want to see him myself."

"He's coming over in a few minutes with some fast food carry out. I asked him to get some for you. He wants to meet you also."

"Really?" Hermione said with a sly smile and Lea wacked her on the back of the head.

"Don't you dare. He's _my_ boyfriend and _you _have a fiancé." Lea said with a smile. Hermione stuck out her tongue just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Steve walked in with a large paper bag. Hermione's eyes widened as she saw him and opened her mouth to say something when Lea clamped her hand over it. Steve was a little startled but Lea ignored it. She said to wait really quick and dragged Hermione into her room.

"You didn't say he was that hot." Hermione whispered. "He looks like a god!"

"Yeah, he's hot. But he is such a sweet guy. Now, behave or I'm kicking you out! That means no calling him hot, sexy, or heaven forbid, delicious. Also no innuendos!" Lea hissed. "If that happens I swear to god, I'll tell Draco you've got eyes on another guy!"

"Okay, okay." Hermione said and they walked back into the kitchen where Steve was setting out the food. Lea came over and he gave her a kiss. When Lea pulled back, Hermione was covering her mouth but you could see her grin.

They all sat down and Hermione started her interrogation. At one point Lea had to sigh and whack her again when she started to get into personal romance stuff. "What did I tell you?" Lea asked and Hermione flipped her off, causing Steve to both be surprised and chuckle at their antics.

"What, I can't ask if he has a-"

"I swear to god I'll tell Draco. We both know how jealous and possessive he is." Lea hissed and Hermione rolled her eyes but sighed.

"Who's Draco?"

"My fiancé." Hermione said. "Soon I'm gonna be Hermione Malfoy." Lea snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You find the name hilarious."

"I'm just so used to Hermione Granger that I can't see you as Hermione Malfoy."

Though she didn't want to, Hermione veered away from the personal stuff. Soon the girls were telling Steve embarrassing stuff about the other and he was very amused.

"Then she had her solo and ended up puking on the stage." Lea giggled.

"I was six!"

"Actually you were nine."

"Big difference!"

"Yeah a three year difference."

"How long have you two actually known each other?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Since we were five." Lea said. "I was eating and she asked to sit next to me. I said no but she bribed me with candy so I agreed." She looked at Hermione. "I still haven't gotten that lolly pop."

Hermione waved her hand in dismissal. "You'll get it."

"You've been saying that for 21 years. I still haven't gotten it."

"Whatever."

The next day, Lea showed Hermione around the city as her plane wasn't coming until seven. Hermione promised to call Lea soon when she was taken to the airport. Lea smiled and hugged her best friend tightly before she left. Lea smiled as she reached the apartment building and walked up the stairs and entered her apartment. She squeaked when she saw Steve sitting on the couch flipping channels. He looked up apologetically.

"Sorry. I used the key you gave me." He said and she nodded before coming over and cuddling into him as he turned the television off. "Hermione is…interesting."

Lea rolled her eyes. "She's much worse than what you saw. I swear I would kill her if I didn't love her so much. She'll be the death of me eventually though."

Steve moved his hand to her shoulders. "You have really bad knots. No wonder." He said before giving her a massage.

His hand started moving down to just below her shoulder blades and she shivered. Her breath caught as his hit her neck. She gave a small gasp as he pressed a kiss there but he didn't stop, not that she minded. As he continued to massage the middle of her back, he pressed some kisses along her neck. She gave a soft moan as he continued before turning around. He pulled her to him and their lips met. She was surprised when his tongue swept her bottom lip so she opened her mouth slightly and moaned again at the intensity she felt as they kissed. In another moment of bravery, Lea ran her hand under his shirt. He shivered at her cool hand but didn't stop her. She could feel his abs and defined chest. He took off his white shirt and she couldn't help but ogle at his body. She ran her nails lightly down his front and his breath caught just like hers had. She took her shirt off to. She wasn't ready to do anything else but she was fine with this.

When he felt her run her hand up his shirt, he couldn't help but take it off. It felt so good when she ran her nail down his chest but he was shocked when she took off her shirt. She was beautiful. Perfection. He ran his hand from her arm to her hip and she smiled shyly at him before pressing her palms against his chest and leaning up to kiss him deeply, he moved to her neck and pressed kisses down it as he gently brushed his fingers along her stomach. She moaned as he focused on the spot just above her collarbone. He moved his lips so they were at her ear.

"I love you." He murmured and she paused.

"I love you too." She said as she moved her head so she could make small kisses up his chest. He made a strange sound in the back of his throat. It was like a moan that wasn't fully formed yet. It caused her to shiver but still continue the trail before she got to his mouth where they kissed like they would never be kissed again. Too soon in her eyes it was seven o'clock.

"I need to go." He said quietly.

Lea knew the longer she was with him, the braver she got. "Stay." Lea whispered.

He eyed her for a few seconds and she stared back, her green eyes looked at him shyly but she was biting her lip uncertainly, nervously. "Okay. Where am I sleeping?" His eyes drifted to where her bedroom was.

"Anywhere. Nothing will happen. I'm not ready for that."

"Well the couch doesn't look comfortable really." He said slyly and she laughed. After a late dinner, Steve went to his apartment quickly to get clothes. When he returned, she was in her pajamas, which consisted of silk shorts and a matching tank top. He couldn't help but stare at her. Her shapely legs, her thin body, her small features. She blushed but headed to her room so he could get changed in the bathroom.

"No shirt?" She asked when he entered. He was in pajama bottoms but didn't have a shirt on. You could hear the amusement in her tone.

"I never sleep with a shirt on."

"Confidence in your body I suppose." She said with a wink. "Not that I'm complaining." She blushed at her words and he grinned. She climbed under the comforter and he followed suit. His arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"Goodnight." She whispered and before he could respond, she was asleep. He smiled before he did so himself

The next morning, Steve woke before Lea. His arms were still wrapped around her but she was curled up closer, her knees pulled up and she had a smile on her face. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. When he moved slightly so he was more comfortable, she ended up waking anyway. She turned so she was facing him and gave a sleepy smile before moving her legs so she wasn't pushed away from him. She pressed a little closer with a seductive look and pulled herself up so she could press her lips to his. He instantly responded and the kiss became more heated, her mouth opening and their tongues meeting in a passionate way. He pulled back and she frowned.

"I thought you weren't ready." He said in a husky voice.

"I'm not ready for sex, I'm perfectly fine with a snog session on a bed."

Steve grinned and flipped over so he was above her. He rested on his forearms and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Lea didn't know exactly what to do with her arms so she just wrapped the around him and pulled him closer. She could feel every contour of his body against hers, which turned her on. She moved her hands down his back, which obviously did something to him also if the poke she got on her leg proved anything. He pulled back slightly and looked embarrassed but she just rolled her eyes and pulled him back to her.

Her stomach growled soon and Steve sighed but moved so he was on his back again. She smiled and got up.

"I'll make breakfast. If you want you can take a shower. I recommend a cold one." She winked and left.

**...**

**_Told you, those make out scenes are heated! Yeah, Lea revealed her abuse and scars. (I made the Dursleys more abusive than portrayed in the books) Steve revealed he was Captain America also. Hermione came and visited and Lea had to threaten her twice. Anyway, Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter! WORNING: There is a descriptive sexual scene in this chapter so if you are a kid reading this, or someone who does not care for that stuff, skip over it please. Don't stop reading the chapter, just skip over if you like. I hope you like this chapter anyway._**

...

Chapter Four

…_3 Months Later_…

"Hey." She said as she answered the door to Steve. He grinned as she let him in. Lea had called saying she had surprise for him and he wondered what it was and why she was only in short shorts and a camisole. They went to sit on the couch and he looked around.

"What's my surprise?" He asked before she suddenly pounced on him. Lea pulled him close as she kissed him passionately. They snogged for a few minutes before he pulled away. "So what is it?"

She raised an eyebrow and her eyes drifted to the bedroom. He suddenly understood and looked into her eyes to make sure she really wanted that. "It's been five months, I'm definitely ready." She whispered.

He grinned and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms snaking around his neck. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her, his socks and shoes already gone. He pressed kisses down her neck before she pulled his shirt off and he kicked off his pants so he was only in his boxers. He pulled off her shirt to realize she didn't have a bra on. She pulled off her shorts so she was only in her thong. Then their underwear was gone. Lea noticed that he had a pretty impressive member while Steve eyes racked up her body. He lowered himself and matched with her entrance, she nodded and he pushed in. She gasped at the feel of him in her. He paused for a second so she could get comfortable then she nodded again.

"Fuck!" She groaned as he went at a steady pace. But soon she moaned out.

"Faster! Harder!" He obeyed.

"Shit! Oh my god!" She yelled as the headboard started to hit the wall. "K-keep going! Oh jeez, don't stop!" He looked into her eyes, his blue ones had a fire in them and she moaned louder as he went even harder and faster in her. He was thrusting in a way that made her never want this to end. "God, that feels good!"

Soon she felt a clenching in her stomach. "Oh, I'm gonna-fuck, ahhh, ahhh, AHHH!" Her back arched as a powerful orgasm hit her. Her spasming inner-muscles caused his to come also and he groaned as he spilled his seed in her. Lea's back fell onto the bed again. Steve moved off her so he was lying next to her, both were panting.

"I love you so much." Lea said and Steve smiled.

"I love you too." He paused before smirking. "You got quite a mouth on you."

Lea smiled and nudged him playfully. "Yeah well I had a reason." The phone rang suddenly and she sighed. "I think I know who that is."

Steve pulled her to him. "Let it ring then." He murmured but she rolled her eyes.

"She wont stop until I answer. I'll be back love." She whispered and he groaned in frustration as she grabbed a robe and left the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, its me."

Lea rolled her eyes. "Yeah I figured."

"What's got you so snippy?" Hermione asked before gasping. "I interrupted something big."

"More like an after thing." She muttered and Hermione squealed.

"Oh my god! You did it! How was it? Was he good or did you not get there? Tell me everything!"

"Really Hermione? I'll call later okay." She didn't want Steve to over hear.

"Fine. Call me soon! I want details!" Hermione said excitedly before hanging up.

Lea sighed before heading back to the room. Steve was still there, waiting for her. She grinned, untied the robe, and got on the bed, curling up to him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple before sighing. Lea moved the comforter so it was covering them and yawned.

"I'm tired." She said quietly.

"Then sleep." He said, brushing back some of her black hair. "I'll be right here." She nodded and buried her head in his side before quickly falling asleep.

Steve watched her sleep deeply. He was tired himself and would probably fall asleep soon but right now he wanted to watch her. Her breath tickled his side until she moved her head slightly she it was more resting on her shoulder. He was able to see the smile on her face as she slept and smiled himself. She was beautiful and special and he loved her so much. That was his thought as he fell asleep. Both had smiles on their faces as they slept.

…

A few weeks later, Lea listened in distress as Steve explained about the agency SHIELD and how the Director had come to him and asked for his help to save the world from a demi-god. She felt tears enter her eyes as he said he felt he should help. She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Lea, I need you to stay here. Its too dangerous for you and I cant lose you." Steve whispered in her ear.

"I don't want to lose you though. What if something happens to you?"

"I promise you I will do everything I can to come back alive." He murmured. "I promise. And I'll stay here tonight."

Lea nodded and watched as he called Director Fury before going to his apartment and packing some clothes, as he didn't know how long he would be gone.

The next morning, Lea held him in a fierce kiss. There was a knock on the door and he reluctantly let go of her and opened it even though it wasn't his apartment. A man in a sharp suit and badge stood there.

"Mr. Rogers?" Steve nodded. "I'm Agent Coulson. Please come with me, we have a car waiting." Steve turned to Lea who had tears in her eyes but smiled. He smiled back before following the agent out the door. Once it was shut, Lea broke into sobs and curled up onto the couch.

She stayed like that for hours. Just holding herself and praying Steve would come back alive. She turned on the news just in case and stayed on the couch. She stayed there for days, not sleeping, not eating, and just staring at the television. The only thing she did was shower. She didn't answer the phone for those days but no one was calling as Hermione and Draco were going on a trip to Japan. On the fifth day, the news finally had purpose. It was talking about a battle in Manhattan.

"Captain America saved my life…" A girl said but before she could hear more, a knock was heard at the door. She looked over and waited for a second knock but instead the tumblers were heard and the door opened. Tears entered her eyes as she saw the man she loved enter the apartment and close the door. He stared at her and she stared at him. It seemed to last forever before Lea darted off the couch and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her black curls.

"Lea." That was all he whispered but it was enough.

They held each other for what felt like hours. Both just glad they had the other in their arms.

...

**_Told you it was descriptive! Yes the Avengers Initiative happened and Lea had a breakdown. My mom asked if she would be like that if he went on another mission and the answer is no. That was the first time she had to see him go off and fight so it kind of scared her. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 5! A huge, huge, big think happens in here along with another descriptive scene. I wont say anymore cause i'm evil so all i will say is, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Five

Lea slipped her dark red, knee length dress on and some heels. Steve said he was taking her out to a fancy place so to dress nice. He had been very secretive lately and she didn't know why. Hermione predicted that he was going to propose but Lea wasn't sure about that. She put her hair in a side braid and touched up her make up just as a knock on the door was heard. She grabbed her clutch and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders before heading to the door. Steve was standing in a navy blue button up with black slacks. Kind of like his outfit when they saw Wicked but she wouldn't complain. He smiled and she stepped out before locking her door. She followed him out to the sidewalk but instead of calling a cab, he hooked his arm with hers and led them down the street.

"Where are we going?"

"There's an Italian restaurant a couple blocks from here and I figure it'll save money to walk." Steve said with a grin. Just like he said, a few blocks down a fancy looking Italian restaurant was in between two apartment buildings. They walked in and he told the host that it was under Rogers. She didn't know if it was just her but Lea swore he gave a secretive smile at Steve.

They were led to a semi private booth and given menus. After ordering their drinks, which was a bottle of wine and then their food, the two talked about random stuff. Half way through their dinner the lights dimmed and a silence fell over the restaurant. She looked over at Steve but he had stood. She was surprised and then completely shocked when he pulled a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Lea Potter, before I met you I was confused and not knowing what to do and then you came and showed me purpose. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?"

Tears entered Lea's eyes as everyone watched with baited breath.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" Lea cried and let him put the ring on before throwing herself at him. There were cheers around the restaurant before the lights came back on and everyone returned to their meals. The two didn't stay though. Steve just paid and they left.

"How did you get them to dim the lights and all that?"

Steve shrugged. "Paid them off. Didn't take much actually, since they do that a lot."

They walked in silence before Lea giggled. He looked at her curiously. "I think Hermione is psychic. She told me you were probably going to propose."

Steve chuckled and grabbed her hand. She leaned into him as they walked down the street and to their building.

….

When Hermione found out, she started talking of a big wedding but Lea firmly told her that she and Steve had decided on a small, private wedding at the local church. As they were having a small wedding, not a lot of preparations had to be made. Hermione and Draco came down and while Draco hung out with Steve, Hermione dragged Lea around for the wedding dress, wedding cake, and color choices.

Lea decided on a simple wedding dress. It was silky and reached the floor with spaghetti straps and a white shawl. It had a pale blue ribbon tied around the middle. The cake was a two layer, red velvet cake with pale blue frosting dots all over it. They decided the wedding colors would be white and pale blue. After the essentials were decided and the guests were invited, some old friends from school, Lea and Steve decided their honeymoon destination. After careful planning, they decided on Ireland. Even though Lea had lived in the UK her whole life, she had never been to Ireland. Steve hadn't either. They rented a small cottage for the week they would be there.

The day of the wedding, Hermione excitedly helped Lea with her dress, make up, and hair. She was wearing her hair in a braided bun that was held with a pale blue rope. Her make up consisted of brown eye shadow, black eye liner with mascara and a light touch of pink blush along with a light coat of pale red lipstick. She had a necklace on that was something Hermione gave as a gift. It was a silver necklace with a delicate crescent on it. Her earrings were just a hanging line of diamonds.

Draco, who had become friends with Steve, helped the nervous groom. Steve was in a classic tux that fit him in a way that showed his muscular build. Draco said Hermione picked it out for him. The Malfoy straightened both his bow tie and Steve's as Draco was the groomsman since Steve really didn't know anyone else that well. Hermione was the maid of honor/bridesmaid for Lea. Soon it was time for the two men to stand by the minister and wait for Lea.

The pews had a few of Lea and Hermione's school friends. A large family called the Weasleys. Arthur and Molly. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. They sat up front. Neville and Luna Longbottom sat there also. They had married early. Hermione invited a girl she was friends with named Daphne Greengrass who in turn brought her sister, Astoria.

They whispered to each other until the music started. Hermione went first with a large smile and stood in the place of the maid of honor. Everyone stood when it was Lea's turn to come down the aisle. Sadly she had no one to walk her down but she didn't dwell on it. Everyone watched the door as Lea appeared.

She looked beautiful and Steve knew the image of her in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle, would forever be ingrained in his mind. She had a smile on her face as she walked towards him. Her green eyes were bright as she only looked at him. Lea finally reached him and he held out a hand, which she took, and they faced each other.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Steve Rogers and Lea Potter." The minister said. "They have written their own vows." The vows were full of love for each other and there was a ripple of laughter as Lea mentioned how they first met. Literally bumping into each other on an early morning run. "Now repeat after me."

When the 'I do's' came, Lea's eyes were tearing up.

"I do." Steve said with a soft smile.

"I do." Lea whispered.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Steve pulled Lea to him and bent down to kiss her. It was soft but full of passion and they barely noticed the guests standing up and clapping. Hermione was trying to dry her eyes and failing miserably while Draco just grinned. The new husband and wife pulled back and grinned before facing everyone. They all drifted to the reception area for the cutting of the cake, bouquet and garter toss, and congratulations from the guests. All in all, it was a wonderful day and Lea couldn't wait until tomorrow, when they took the plane to Ireland, the village of Acton to be more specific.

Lea was moving in with Steve once they got back from the honeymoon so she just packed her suitcase and went to his place for the night. When she took off her reception dress she was so exhausted that she didn't even change into pajamas, just fell asleep in her bra and panties. Steve wasn't complaining though he did find it funny.

The next morning Steve woke up a sleepy Lea who woke up fully once he reminded her that they were heading to the airport in two hours. Lea grabbed her clothes, which consisted of tan skinny jeans, a green long sleeve shirt and brown ankle boots and took a shower before he could. Steve had to chuckle at how she stuck her tongue out at him before shutting the bathroom door. Steve finished packing just as she came out putting her damp black hair in a ponytail

"All yours." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you _Mrs. Rogers_." He smirked as she blushed and hurried away.

They left a little early, as they needed to take a taxi and didn't know about traffic. Apparently there wasn't any so they had some time to get coffee and a quick breakfast before it was time to board. It would be about six hours to get to Dublin where they would then take a car to the cottage in Acton. Lea smiled as she looked out the window of the plane. Steve was next to her and reading the magazine the airline provided. He was also rubbing her arm gently, which caused goosebumps to rise under the sleeves. Lea's bum was starting to hurt by the time the pilot came over the speaker and stated they would be descending soon. Steve grinned, as she looked relieved.

"Does it really hurt that bad?" He whispered in her ear and she blushed. He chuckled as she turned back to look out the window.

Ireland was beautiful when they landed. Spring showed magnificently on the grassy hills as they were driven to Acton. Lea looked excitedly out the windows. The sky was a bright blue and the clouds were like puffs of white smoke.

"London is a city. It doesn't have this beauty." Lea said, answering his question on why she was so surprised at the sight if she had lived in the UK.

The cottage was nestled on the edge of the small village. The village was small enough that they could walk everywhere so they needn't worry about a car until it was time to go back. Steve tipped the driver before he left. The cottage was beautiful and when they neared Steve told her to wait on the front porch. She did in confusion as he set the bags inside. When he came back out she squealed as he swept her into his arms like when she had sprained her ankle. He walked her in and shut the door with the back of his foot before kissing her deeply as she rested in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom and they stayed there for a few hours.

Steve became frustrated when, after the first night, Lea refused sex. She would grin and say he had to wait until the last night as she had a surprise for him. Instead they would explore the village, take picnics on the hills behind them, and have major make out sessions. They enjoyed themselves immensely but Steve was excited because on the last day she told him to leave for two hours as she was getting the surprise ready.

Steve wondered around the small village. He would peek in shops and look around the small bookstore. After two hours, he returned to the cottage. He opened the door to see the lights dimmed, candles lit and a trail of rose petals.

"Lea?" He called out.

"In the bedroom." She answered and he slowly walked, looking around at the candles and rose petals. He entered the room to see it much like the sitting room. Lea was standing by the bed in a silk robe. Her hair was down and curly like normal and she was playing with the knot on the robe. "Ready for your surprise?" She purred and he nodded. She undid the knot in one movement and the robe fell to the ground. His mouth went dry.

Lea was in barely anything. She was wearing a dark purple thong that barley covered her along with a matching bra that was about two sizes to small. She walked over, her hips swaying seductively. He tried to clear his throat but it didn't work. She placed her hand on his chest and her green eyes seemed darker. She ran her hand down his front slowly.

"You're in to much clothing love." She smiled. "I think we should fix that."

Lea helped him rectify that situation and he was soon only in his boxers. He pushed her onto the bed and she scooted backwards as he crawled over her. He undid her bra and pressed kisses from the hallow of her throat down to the hem of her panties. She arched slightly as he did this. When he reached her purple thong, he practically ripped it off her. She gasped. He kicked off his boxers and crawled forward again and she looked at him from under her lashes, her smile seductive.

Without warning, he was in her and she moaned. He started slowly but she knew he wanted to go faster. The sweetest man you could meet but he was fierce when making love and she loved that about him. Most would think it hurt but she didn't. Lea leaned up.

"Go love. Harder! Faster!" She said. He didn't need to be told twice and she gripped his shoulders as he thrust into her. She moaned as she felt him everywhere.

"Oh gods!" She cried out as he went as hard and fast as he could. Her nails dug into his back and she saw stars. "Fuck, keep going! It feels so good!"

As he moved, Steve growled and sucked and nipped at her neck causing her to moan again. The growl was the sexiest thing she had ever heard. It was like he lost himself when he did this. He moved to kiss her roughly. The familiar clenching in her stomach came.

"Oh, I'm close! Fuck, ah, ah, AHHH!" White filled her vision as her orgasm came hard and she felt him empty in her. He rolled off her and slowly became himself again.

"That was worth waiting." He said with a smile. Sometimes it felt like he didn't know how he was when they had sex but she wasn't going to tell him.

"I sure hope it was." She murmured.

...

**_Yep, they're married! I actually want to go to Ireland when i get married so i decided to have them go. Acon is a real village, i looked it up. Fierce lover he is. I found it was fun to write him like that, it gave me the chills though i was also embarressed when my mom looked over my shoulder as i wrote. Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yay! Another thing happens in here that I like. Well two things. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

...

Chapter Six

The next day was sad for the newlyweds as they were returning to New York. They had grown to love the small village in Ireland and hoped they could visit again soon. Lea packed the suitcases while Steve called a car before cleaning up the candles and roses. Lea was still in an afterglow from that amazing night and it made Steve grin as she practically floated while she packed. She sadly had to throw away the purple thong as he had _ripped _it off so she couldn't wear it anymore. It had been one of her favorites. She zipped up the suitcases just as the car pulled up. Lea smiled as they headed back to their home in New York.

Lea was moved in by the day after they got back. She put a lot of things in storage as they wouldn't fit but she didn't mind. The old fashioned décor in the apartment made up for it. Hermione called when they got back wanting details and Lea playfully called her a pervert which Hermione agreed to. When Steve had gone out for food, she gave the details.

"Even Draco isn't like that and he's not as sweet as Steve. So he's rough during sex?"

"It's fiercer I can tell you that. It's like he loses his usual self when we have sex and becomes this different man. Did you know he growled at one point before practically assaulting my neck?"

"Really? What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"'Mione it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard! I love that he's so fierce when we make love. It feels better than anything! It's like…I'm at the top of the world and he's there with me." Lea exclaimed with passion.

"Wow." Hermione paused. "You are lucky my friend. I love Draco to bits, and he's great in the sack but never have I felt like that!"

"The first time was amazing, the second time was amazing also, but the third time. It was better than amazing. I really don't know what word to say." Lea sighed.

"I have to go. I'm exhausted but I'll call later." Hermione said and you could hear her yawn.

"Got it. Talk to you later." They hung up just as Steve came back with three large bags of groceries. He looked exhausted but she could see that he was faking it. She rolled her eyes before taking a bag and calling him a cry baby. He gave an affronted look but chuckled.

…

Several weeks after the honeymoon, Lea was hovering by the archway that led to the living room where her husband was looking through a book he picked up at Acton. It was called _Famous Sights in Ireland_, Steve wanted to go back again. She watched as he flipped a page and traced a finger over the picture of a castle. Lea took a deep breath before making herself known.

She cleared her throat. "Steve." She said quietly and he looked over. He looked worried at the sight of her twisting her hands and looking nervous.

"What is it love?" She opened her mouth and then closed it, a frown appearing. He stood and pulled her to the couch. "What's wrong? What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad. At least I don't think it is. It's just." Lea paused and sighed before looking at him nervously. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Steve froze for a second before looking at Lea who was looking back at him, her green eyes scared. "Are you sure?"

"I bought the pregnancy test last night when I went to the convenience store and just took it. It came out positive." Her voice was hard to hear but he could.

Steve placed a hand on her still flat stomach and smiled at her. She looked up at him in surprise. "I'm not mad, just a little surprised." He said before leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I think this is a blessing Lea."

Lea just nodded and pulled him to her for a kiss. He gripped her to him as they kissed deeply.

…..

_…__..1 month later…._

Lea's head was resting on the edge of her husband's lap, fast asleep, as he looked through the book the doctor had recommended, called _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. She had just started her second month and he wanted to be prepared for her symptoms. As he read about cravings, there was light knock on the door. Lea stirred slightly but didn't wake. She had become a heavy sleeper so almost nothing but a gentle shake woke her. Steve slowly moved her head so it was resting on the couch before getting up.

He opened the door to see Hermione and Draco standing there. He smiled and let them in but put a finger to his lips and gestured to Lea who had just turned so her back was to them, still sound asleep. The two nodded and he led them to the kitchen table. They all sat.

"What are you two doing here?" He said quietly as they were still close to the couch.

"Draco's company transferred him to the Americas and he was allowed to pick the place so we decided New York so we can be close." Hermione said with a grin and Draco nodded.

"Well Hermione decided. I just agreed." Draco said with a quiet chuckle. He looked backwards. "Why is she so tired? Its only 12 in the afternoon."

Before Steve could answer, a groan came from the Lea and she sat up. She looked around while rubbing her eyes.

"Steve?" She called out.

"In the kitchen. I would come over." He answered and she nodded slowly before getting up and walking over. Her eyes widened when she saw Hermione and Draco.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Her voice was thick from sleep so she cleared her throat.

"Well Draco's company transferred him here." Hermione said with a grin and Lea nodded, still a little disoriented. Steve stood and led her to a chair. He looked at the others.

"She's been asleep for almost two hours." He said before whispering in her ear so they couldn't hear. "I think you need to tell them. Draco was wondering why you were so tired."

She seemed to wake up more and nodded before turning to her best friend and her fiancé. "The reason I'm so sleepy is because." She paused before placing a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

It was quiet for a second before a loud squeal emanating from Hermione was heard. She rushed to Lea and hugged her. "Oh my god! You're pregnant? This is big! Oh I need to plan your baby shower and I need to help with everything!" Hermione said in high speed. Only Lea wasn't startled by it and it seemed she was the only one who could understand what she said. Draco had never been on the receiving end of it and Steve certainly hadn't.

"Yes it's big but I don't want to make a huge deal about it 'Mione! You can do a baby shower but I really only want a few people there and I think Steve has the helping part down." Hermione pouted at that. Lea groaned. "Fine, do what you want with helping but I'm not budging about the baby shower."

"Yay!"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Draco asked.

"It's still too early to tell." Steve said with a shrug.

"You know, the apartment building we are at have all two bedrooms. You may want that so it's still a good price. Plus its kid friendly, with a little area in the middle for children to play." Hermione said slowly with her lips pursed. "It's on the east side of Brooklyn."

"We'll think about it." Lea said after she looked at Steve who shrugged but had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Hermione grinned. "Now what do we plan first?"

...

**_Yes she is pregnant and yes Hermione and Draco are moving to New York! Now this story is going to go past her birth and show their lives with kids. How they deal with it and themselves. I will be getting help from family about their experiences with children as I am only 19 and have no experience except for babysitting. Read and Review! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

_**I was going to finish chapter 8 before I posted this but I decided to get the update over with so chapter 8 is being worked on now. Enjoy this chapter though! I think you will!**_

Chapter Seven

A few weeks after they were told about it and went to check it out, Steve and Lea decided to move to the apartments Hermione and Draco were at. It looked perfect so Hermione rented a moving van for them and practically ordered Draco to help. He gave a big sigh at that but rolled his eyes and helped Steve move stuff into the van. Lea wanted to help but Hermione was like a sergeant in the army and forcibly had Lea sit on the stoop so she could rest. Lea had known Hermione for 21 years and knew not to argue. Hermione was the girl helping by taking the smaller, delicate things.

It took about two hours but everything was finally loaded into the van. Lea finally stood up and while Steve and Lea took the van, Draco and Hermione drove behind in the car they had bought so Draco didn't have to take a taxi to work every day.

It took three hours to move everything and place it in the right place. Lea was happy that it still had an old fashioned look to it. Hermione and Draco were across the courtyard from them so they could visit a lot. Draco was exhausted so after Hermione said goodbye he stumbled out of the apartment with Hermione following with a laugh. Steve went to hug Lea but she dodged.

"Shower first, then hug." She said with a grin and he sighed before giving a sly smile.

"Want to join me?" He asked.

She gave a long suffering sigh that was obviously fake. "I guess."

….

Another month went by and Lea was starting to show. Panicking at the earliness she went to the third month in the book she had and read that a small build causes early showing. Even though she was fit, she had a small build. She relaxed considerably. After she did, she suddenly became happy. There was proof now. Proof that she had a little baby in her. Every day, Steve would put a hand on her belly and kiss her deeply.

Hermione decided to wait another month until the baby shower and Lea didn't understand at first. Then she realized that four months is when you can possibly learn the gender. So in her fourth month, Steve and Lea went to the doctor. She laid on the padded table and lifted her shirt. The warm gel hit her stomach and she turned her head to see the monitor as the doctor rubbed the gel around with the scanner. He studied the monitor before smiling.

"Do you want to know the gender?" He asked and they nodded.

"Congratulations, you're having a healthy baby girl."

Lea looked at Steve who had a large grin on his face. Tears entered her eyes as she smiled when he looked down. They had already decided names and since they were having a girl.

"Little Morgan." Lea whispered while she wiped the gel off her stomach. Steve kissed the top of her head as she pulled her shirt back down.

"Little Morgan _Rogers._"

Lea grinned. "You love that someone else has your last name, don't you?"

"Maybe." He said with a shrug and she laughed.

They arrived home to see Hermione sitting on the couch looking through the baby book they had. She looked up with an expectant grin.

"How did you get in?" Steve asked.

"Picked the lock." She said as if it was an everyday question and answer. "So? Is it a boy or girl? Morgan of Daniel, which name is it?"

Lea smiled softly. "Morgan. That's the name."

Hermione hugged Lea. "Oh a girl, I'm so excited!" She started bouncing. "I have to buy the invitations for the shower! Oh, I need to pick out the food and decorations! I have a lot to do. I'll see you later!" She then disappeared out the front door.

"Sometimes I feel she acts as if this is her baby, not ours." Steve said as he shut the door. Lea snorted.

"Yeah well that's Hermione for you." Lea said before grunting and grabbing her back. "I hate back pains. Hurt like a bitch."

"Well lie down then." Steve said in amusement and she sighed before heading to the couch and lying down. Her swollen stomach showed more prominently when she laid like that and Steve couldn't help but smile. Lea fell asleep in a few minutes and Steve covered her with the throw.

The baby shower was a great success and Lea even enjoyed herself. She received many gifts. From Luna Longbottom she received both a mobile of different animals that glowed in the dark and a large box of kitten and puppy wall stickers. Daphne and Astoria Greengrass got her a pink stroller, car seat combo. The car seat was when they got a car which Steve was planning on doing that weekend. Molly and Ginny got the baby clothes. Clothes for when she was a newborn and when she became a toddler. But the best present was Molly giving Lea her phone number.

"In case you need help with anything. You can even call in the middle of the night. I raised seven children and I know how stressful it is. I was scared to death of anything that happened when Bill was born and my parents had died right before so I had no help." Molly smiled softly. "Being a great mother means you worry. It means you prepare. And it definitely means you love." Lea thanked her profoundly and gave her a tight hug.

Lea put the number in her cell phone once everyone left. Hermione left and Steve returned five minutes later.

"Whoa." He muttered when he saw all the presents. He looked over to see his wife staring at a small piece of paper with a fond smile. "What's that?" He came over and sat next to Lea. He could see it was a phone number.

"The best present I could ever get." He raised an eyebrow. "Help from a mother." She didn't elaborate but he just put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

..._5 months and 5 days later-Hospital_…

"That's it Lea, keep pushing! I can almost see the head!" The doctor said from where he was sitting.

Lea Rogers had been in labor for almost five hours before she was dilated enough to start pushing. Her husband Steve was there holding her hand as she screamed and pushed. Her hold was like a vice as she gripped him.

"Almost there, just a few more pushes." The doctor was focused on the area where the baby was starting to emerge.

Lea breathed before pushing again. Breathe, push, breathe, push, she kept repeating that until a cry was suddenly heard. The pain dulled and she sighed as Steve brushed back her hair which was stuck to her forehead from sweat. She looked up at him with a weak smile before looking to where Morgan was being cleaned and wrapped after her umbilical cord was cut. Morgan wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were closed as she was handed to Lea. Steve and Lea could see a wisp of black on Morgan's little head and knew she would have her mother's hair. After the room was cleaned, the nurses and doctor left the three alone. Lea groaned.

"She is going to be an only child because I'm never going through that again." Steve chuckled and Lea sighed.

They just stared at Morgan for a few minutes before the baby opened her eyes. They were Steve's bright blue, not the dark blue newborns usually got. He smiled and gently picked her up and she grabbed his finger. He looked at Lea but she had fallen asleep. Steve shook his head in amusement before sitting in the seat next to her and watching as Morgan pulled on his finger. Morgan looked up at him and made a little sound before looking back at his hand with fascination. Steve smiled softly and held her for the few hours Lea slept, his smile never disappearing.

"Little Morgan." He whispered and Morgan looked back up before going back to her activity. "My little Morgan." He looked at Lea who had a smile on her face. He smiled and turned back to Morgan.

...

**_Yay she had the baby. You notice the first lines from chapter one was on here. Well that was because she was giving birth in the little italics at the beginning of this story! I did my research and you definitely can show early if you have a small build. I have the book they read, that's how I knew the name. More to come my friends, more to come! Read and Review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yay, new chapter! This chapter was awesome, fun, and did I mention awesome to write! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Eight

"Oh she's adorable." Hermione cooed as Lea rocked Morgan in her arms. Morgan had been crying but after a diaper change she quieted. Morgan was actually a relatively quiet and calm newborn. The baby was looking over at Lea who was smiling. "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah but be careful." Lea said and passed Morgan over. Morgan looked up at Hermione before taking her finger and moving it. "She likes grabbing hands and fingers. According to Steve, after I fell asleep, all she did was make small noises and play with his finger."

Hermione smiled before looking back down at Morgan. She wiggled her fingers slightly above Morgan and the baby held her arms straight up and open and closed her tiny hand. The brown haired woman let Morgan grab her hand again. Suddenly Morgan let go of her finger and grabbed Hermione's whole hand and pulled it down slightly so it was just below her chin. Hermione looked over at Lea who shrugged with a smile.

"Hey where have you been for the past week?" Lea asked. "I gave birth a week ago and you just came here."

Hermione smiled down at Morgan before looking at her best friend. "Draco and I got married in front of a Justice of the Peace the day you went into labor, and have been on our honeymoon."

"Oh. I thought you wanted a big wedding though."

"I did but I just wanted to hurry and get married after being engaged for a year and a half. Draco agreed and we've been in the Bahamas for the past week. We just got back last night." Lea smiled at Hermione.

"Congratulations Hermione _Malfoy_." Lea said with a grin and Hermione laughed. Morgan started yawning and Lea was handed her back to put her in the crib. Hermione followed as they entered the nursery.

It was beautiful room. A pink and white sleigh crib was right in the middle with the mobile Luna got hanging above it. The wall stickers were spread around the white walls and a white changing table with a pink padded top was in one corner while an armoire was in the other. The third corner had a little pile of stuffed animals and the final corner had the stroller Daphne and Astoria gave them. There was a pink shag rug under the crib.

Lea walked to the crib and lifted Morgan up so she could kiss both cheeks and her tiny nose before putting her in the crib. She watched with a soft smile as the little one fell asleep. She grabbed one of the baby monitors and left the room, flipping the light off as she did. They sat down and Lea smiled at Hermione.

"I called Molly yesterday."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I was a little worried about how calm Morgan is. Usually newborns are very loud and…well not calm. I just wanted to know."

_"__Don't worry Lea. Percy was the same way. It's actually good she is as calm as that shows a calm toddler and that's when they are supposed to get wild. They call it the terrible twos for a reason." She laughed quietly. "I think it will make it easier on you."_

"Well that's good."

"Yeah, I guess." Lea said with a smile.

Morgan was a very smart baby. As she grew into a toddler, she had great speaking skills and could talk very well. Molly was right. When Morgan reached two years old, she was very calm. Only getting hyper when needed.

"Mommy!" Morgan said as she walked slightly shaky to her parents' bedroom. Steve was up and making breakfast for Lea. "Mommy!"

Lea was sound asleep so the three year old pulled herself up the bed by the sheets and comforter and crawled over to Lea. Morgan tugged gently on her hair and Lea started to wake. She looked over and saw Morgan.

"Sweetie what is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Do you know what day it is?" Morgan asked. Lea smiled slightly. It was Halloween, she knew that. Morgan, even though she was only three, loved the holiday.

"Hmmm, a birthday?" Morgan shook her head. "A mission day for daddy?" Steve sometimes worked with Shield and went on the occasional mission.

"No its Halloween!" Morgan gave up on Lea guessing.

"I had no idea! What's your costume lovely?" Lea asked.

"You know, I'm a kitty!" Morgan said with a large grin. "Oh and daddy says that the food will be ready soon."

"Thank you for telling me." Lea said and sat up. "Are you excited to go trick-or-treating tonight?"

"Candy!" That was all Morgan said before climbing off the bed and heading to her room. Lea could hear her daughter playing with her stuffed animals. She sighed and stood, stretching and groaning before padding to the kitchen where Steve was placing pancakes on two plates.

"Morgan wake you up?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. He set the plates down and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. They separated when a knock was heard on the door. Lea's face was flushed but she smiled and went to open the door. Morgan was already there and trying to open the door but the knob was just beyond her reach. Lea lifted her up slightly and she turned it. It was Hermione and Draco, Hermione holding her one year old son Brian. Draco was holding a bag that she suspected had Brian's Halloween costume.

"Come in!" Lea said and they did.

"Hermione!" Morgan exclaimed. "Today's Halloween! Did you know that?"

Hermione set Brian down who walked, fell, and then crawled over where Draco was sitting. Brian had his father's hair and mothers eyes. The complete opposite to Morgan who had Lea's hair and Steve's eyes. Brian's platinum hair was wispy and thin and his honey brown eyes were round. Morgan's hair was curly and black and it reached her mid back. Her bright blue eyes were almond shaped and always sparkled.

Draco picked up Brian and set him on his lap, grabbing a teething toy out of the bag and handing it to the boy.

"Yes I did. What's your costume this year?"

"I'm a black cat!" She said proudly and the two woman laughed. Lea ruffled Morgan's hair. She grabbed Hermione's hand and tugged. "Daddy put it out this morning! Come see!" Hermione smiled and followed Morgan.

"Love are you going to eat?" Steve called out and Lea's stomach growled. Draco chuckled as he held Brian. She glared at him before heading into the kitchen. "You know Ms. Jewels said they could bring candy this year. If she gets a lot Morgan will definitely be popular." They were putting Morgan through an upper daycare. It was like a place that got children ready for pre-school. Morgan was a little more advanced so she went there.

"I bet she'll be excited." Lea said before eating her pancakes.

Night came to slow for Morgan and too fast for the adults. Morgan was in her black cat costume which was a pair of black jeans they got her, a black shirt, black flats, a head band with cat ears, a clip on tail and homemade kitty gloves. Amazingly you could find the clothes in toddler sizes at Target during Halloween. Lea was currently kneeling in front of Morgan with a face paint brush and painting the pink nose and whiskers.

"It tickles." Morgan giggled as she drew the whiskers. Lea smiled.

"I know honey but I'm almost finished." One last whisker and she was all done. Morgan ran to the mirror in her room and smiled.

"You look pretty mommy!" Morgan said after turning back around. Lea also loved Halloween so she dressed up along with her daughter. She was dressed as a bunny. With a grey long sleeve shirt, grey leggings, a grey tutu, a little bunny tail, and her hair in a ponytail with bunny ears.

"Thank you sweetie." Lea said. "Let's see if daddy, Hermione, and Brian are done."

The two walked to the living room. Brian was dressed as a lion, Hermione was a skunk but a cute skunk with all black like Morgan but a homemade skunk tail and ears. She, like Lea, had a tutu on. Steve was dressed as a dog. The costume theme was animals. Draco was back at his and Hermione's apartment to pass out candy for the trick-or-treaters. The apartments they lived in surprisingly had a lot of kids wanting candy. Steve was staying back at their apartment to pass out candy. Morgan tried her best to look out the window

"It's getting dark! Are we going now?" Morgan asked, her blue eyes bright. Lea laughed.

"Yes, say goodbye to daddy." Morgan went over and hugged Steve's legs.

"Bye daddy!" Morgan and Hermione, who was carrying Brian, left first so Lea winked at Steve and swayed her hips as she left. He groaned.

"I hate when she does that." He grumbled before there was multiple knocks on the door and a chorus of trick or treat shouting. He grinned and opened the door to the group of small children.

Morgan led them to the first apartment. She knocked on the door and shouted trick or treat. The door opened and a woman in a witch costume smiled at her.

"Well what a nice black cat costume. As I am a witch and have a black cat as my pet, you get extra candy!" She let Morgan pick out two pieces instead of one. "And that little lion gets two also. He _is _part of the cat family."

"Brian, pick out two pieces." Hermione told her son and he reached out and picked up two. "What do you say?"

"Tank you!" Brian said shyly and the woman chuckled.

"Thank you!" Morgan chirped and the witch smiled and nodded.

Morgan and Brian's costumes became very popular and they got more candy. Every candy giver said that Morgan's costume was well made and cute and Brian's was adorable. Morgan stopped a few times to say hello to some of her friends from the apartments but other than that, she was on a mission to get candy. The adults who were taking their children complemented Lea and Hermione's costumes, saying they liked the theme that was happening. A new friend of Lea, Sissy Jones, said she loved the bunny tail and tutu. She also liked Hermione's tail.

By eight, Morgan was getting sleepy and her pillow case was very full. Brian had already fallen asleep so Hermione bid the two goodnight and headed back to her apartment. Lea grabbed Morgan's hand and they headed back. The door was unlocked and they went in. Steve was flipping through channels and the candy bowl was empty.

"You didn't eat it all did you?" Lea asked in amusement and he rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha. No a lot of kids came." He looked at Morgan whose eyes were drooping.

"Go to your room and put on you night gown. I'll be there in a minute, okay my little kitten?" Morgan giggled at Lea's words before toddling down the hall.

"She got a lot of candy." Steve said, eyeing the bag.

"She and Brian's costumes were very popular. Almost every apartment gave them an extra candy." Lea said with a smile while taking off the bunny ears. "I'll be back." She touched his cheek before walking to Morgan's room. The girl had just gotten her nightgown on.

"I'm ready." She said before yawning. Lea smiled and picked up, putting her in the toddler bed and setting the rail up so she wouldn't fall off. The crib and changing table were gone and she now had a wooden doll house with wooden dolls and a small bookshelf.

"Do you want me to read?" Morgan shook her head.

"To tired." She mumbled and Lea nodded before kissing her forehead, flicking on her heart shaped night light, turning the overhead light off, and leaving the room.

Steve was sitting on the couch. When he spotted her, he held out an arm and she cuddled into him. "You really shouldn't do that when you leave the apartment." He said with a smirk.

"Do what?" Her voice was innocent but you could see a grin form.

"You know what. It makes me want to take you right then and there. Kids came right after you left also. Imagine if something else had happened." He raised an eyebrow and she laughed softly. He turned his head and their lips met in a slow but passionate kiss.

Lea pulled back, slightly out of breath.

"C'mon, I need to change out of this thing and then we can go to bed. I'm exhausted also." She grinned. "We can continue this tomorrow, after Morgan goes to daycare."

She got up and swayed her hips again as she left to the bedroom. He groaned again and he could hear quiet laughing.

...

**_Morgan is so fun to write about! Also Halloween is my favorite holiday so bam, I put it in. I'm making Morgan pretty smart for a three year old. My four year old second cousin is just as smart as Morgan so i'm taking it from what I saw in him. yay, Hermione and Draco have a kid! Read and Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 9! This story is very fun I must say! I love writing it. So this chapter skipped some years which the story will do. I hope you enjoy it!_**

...

Chapter Nine

"Mom! Mom!" Five year old Morgan ran into the living room where Lea and Steve were cuddled up and watching TCM, still their favorite channel. Lea looked over.

"Let me guess. You need help with your clothes?" Lea asked. Morgan nodded. "Well let's go." Lea got up but Steve tried to keep her there. Morgan had already ran back to her room. Lea smirked. "Soon." She whispered and he nodded, letting go of her hand.

Lea entered her daughter's room. Several clothes were laid out on her bed. Today was Morgan's first day in kindergarten and the girl wanted to make a good impression. "I have two outfits I need to choose from."

The first one was white leggings, a purple tutu/skirt, a white shirt with a heart on it, and purple converse. The second was jeans, a long sleeve purple shirt, and her purple converse. Lea knew the first one was more Morgan but the second was her trying to be calmer. Morgan would never part from her converse though. Purple was her favorite color so almost all her outfits had some on it. Lea pretended to inspect the outfits closely while tapping her chin.

"Well I'm torn but I'd say the first one. I want you to be just yourself and I think that's you." Lea said with a smile. Morgan looked happy that Lea wanted that one. The older woman left with a smile. Steve looked up from a movie.

"Ah, finally! I'm getting old as I wait for you." Steve said dramatically and Lea laughed.

"You're already old love." She said with a grin.

"I'm 30, that's not old."

"Mmmm, whatever you say." She winked. "I need to make her snack and lunch for today." She did what she always did to get at him and swayed her hips as she disappeared. He groaned just as Morgan came out, running a hairbrush through her long black hair.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Morgan asked and Steve could hear a quiet laugh from the kitchen and knew Lea was listening. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing, my leg just hurts a little." He looked at her outfit. "I like it, but why not add those new fingerless gloves?"

"Oh, thank you." She raced back to her room. He chuckled.

Five more minutes and Morgan had on her new backpack which was purple and had a picture of Rapunzel and Pascal from her favorite movie, Tangled. She was bouncing near the door, her lunchbox in hand, as Lea put her shoes on. Steve had already said goodbye and wished her luck and was making lunch for when Lea got back. Finally Lea was finished and after a last yell of goodbye, left with Morgan to her school. They pulled up and Morgan looked nervous until she spotted her two best friends, Erica Waters and Luke Yates. They spotted her and waved.

"Okay give me a kiss." Lea said. Morgan did but before she climbed out Lea spoke again. "I'll be back at 12 to pick you up. They have my cell if something happens. Have fun!" Morgan smiled and got out of the car, shutting the door and rushing to her friends.

"Morgan we have almost matching backpacks!" Erica giggled and it was true. The only difference was hers was pink. "But our lunchboxes are different. While Erica had a matching plastic lunchbox to her backpack, Morgan had a metal one that depicted a black cat on it. Morgan and Luke laughed and the three raced up the steps and into the school.

Lea smiled as Morgan disappeared before driving away. She made it the apartment to Steve making sandwiches. He hadn't noticed her enter so she smiled.

"You know, some woman have needs. If her husband can't satisfy those needs, she could always go to the neighbor with tries to flirt with her."

That worked as a clang was heard and she was suddenly in his arms. She smiled before he leaned down and kissed her urgently but with a passion she loved. Lea started walking backwards and fell onto the couch. He climbed over her and moved so he was pressing kisses like fire down her neck. She arched slightly as he did that and he grinned into her neck before focusing on the area in between her shoulder and neck and she moaned. He moved back to her lips and she moved her hands so they were running up his back. He shivered and she pulled his shirt off. She did what she had done when she first saw him shirtless and pressed kisses up his chest. He made the same sound again and when she got to his lips, he kissed her in a way that made her see stars.

Even though they had a child, Steve and Lea found ways to keep their romance. It didn't surprise Steve when she nodded to the bedroom. He grinned and picked her up, carrying her to the room, lunch completely forgotten.

"So Morgan, how's kindergarten for you so far." Luke asked as he, Erica, and Morgan sat at a table, eating their lunch.

"Great, I love the spelling."

"Yeah because you're great at it!" Erica said with an eye roll.

"So are you guys." Morgan grinned.

The three had actually met at the upper day care so, like Morgan, were a little more advanced than other children. It shocked their preschool teacher until all three's parents explained why they had better speaking skills and other skills.

"Can I try your tuna sandwich? It looks really good." Erica asked and Morgan nodded, tearing off a chunk. She took a bite and looked at her with wide eyes. "Who made this? I thought my mom was a great cook."

"Daddy made it. He and mom switch off in cooking as both are really good." Morgan said proudly and Luke laughed at her tone and expression. Erica was too busy enjoying her chunk. Morgan tore off another chunk and held it out to Luke. He smiled and took a bite. He grinned at the taste.

"I see what you mean Erica. Tell your parents they are really good cooks."

Morgan nodded before remembering something. "Hey didn't we say last week that we would exchange numbers?"

She dug through her pocket and pulled out a two slips of paper. The others nodded and took out slips also. They gave each other their numbers and grinned just as it was time to go in. Luke and Erica laughed as Morgan looked at her sandwich that wasn't finished. She quickly tore it into three's and passed two to Erica and Luke. All three shoved the chunk in their mouths and chewed quickly as they packed their lunchboxes and headed inside.

"You want to come with me to pick her up?" Lea asked as she brushed her now messy hair. Steve was getting re dressed. He grinned.

"Well I was going to stay and make lunch again but since you asked." Lea rolled her eyes at him before walking out of the room.

"I'll be at the car! Better hurry!" She called out and he quickly got re-dressed.

Morgan looked up as her parents car pulled up. "You wanna meet my daddy. You already met mom at the thing they did before school started."

They nodded and followed Morgan. Steve was in the passenger seat as he didn't know where the school was yet. As they neared, Erica and Luke's eyes widened.

"Daddy these are my best friends Erica Waters and Luke Yates."

"It's nice to meet you two."

"You too." They chorused just as their parents pulled up.

Luke than Erica hugged Morgan before running off with a 'see you tomorrow' heard. Morgan smiled and climbed into the back seat. Lea laughed as they pulled away from the curb. Steve sighed as she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Ah, your friends had something I call a Hermione face when they first saw your dad. The first time she met him, her eyes widened." Morgan giggled. "For a completely different reason of course."

"What reason?" Steve smirked at Lea's suddenly uncomfortable look.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Lea said and Morgan nodded.

"Oh! I gave some of my sandwich to Luke and Erica and they said it was really, really good." Morgan said.

Steve blushed slightly and Lea laughed. "Well I think that made your fathers day."

Morgan grinned and looked out the window.

...

**_Remember, i'm making Morgan smarter than the average child so if she seems different than a five year old, that is why. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So this chapter took a while to write as I needed info from my grandma and she didn't know so then I asked my mom once she got home. Its a good chapter to write. I really don't know what else to say so enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Ten

"Luke, Erica, watch! I'm a monkey!" Morgan said from the highest pull up bar on the playground. They looked over and laughed as the five year old started swinging from the bar. Suddenly her hands slipped and she fell. They heard a crack as she landed on her side.

"Morgan! Luke get help!" Erica said as she rushed over to the black haired girl who was lying on her side. "Morgan are you okay?"

"No I think I broke my arm!" Morgan said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She made a noise as Erica helped her sit just as Luke ran back with their teacher, Mr. Peters.

"What happened?" The teacher asked.

"I was swinging on the bar when my hands slipped and I fell on my side. I think I broke my arm." Morgan said, her voice shaky and silent tears continuously falling.

"We heard a crack when she landed." Erica said with a trembling lip. Luke nodded.

"Okay, Luke go to the nurse and tell her to call Mrs. Rogers. Tell her Morgan broke her arm." Luke raced away as Mr. Peters helped Morgan stand. The man was surprised that Morgan wasn't making a lot of noise. Most children would be wailing but she was just holding her arm and crying silently.

Erica walked next to her best friend, trying not to cry on her behalf. The crack was very loud and it scared her. They slowly made it to the nurse's office.

Steve watched as Lea flipped through channels in irritation. Hermione, Draco, and Brian were on vacation and she missed them. He chuckled as she flipped off the television before turning it off. She turned to glare at him but before she could say anything, her phone rang. Sighing, she grabbed it from the coffee table, still sitting on the couch.

"Lea Rogers." A pause. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry did you just say she broke her arm? How?" Steve looked at Lea, hoping she was not talking about Morgan. "Why wasn't anyone making sure she wouldn't do that?" Another pause. Lea pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, we'll be there soon." She flipped the phone shut.

"Morgan broke her arm swinging on a pull up bar on the playground." Lea said and hurried to get her bag ready while Steve got grabbed the car keys.

They got to the school in five minutes and hurried to the nurse's office. Morgan was sitting on the cot and holding her arm while silently crying. Erica and Luke were there, looking worriedly at their best friend. Morgan looked over at her parents and more tears fell. She looked down which surprised Lea and Steve. She almost looked ashamed. Steve walked over and ran his fingers through her hair as Lea asked for the full story. Before anyone could say anything, Morgan spoke.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have been swinging on the bar!" She looked away, now making noise as she cried. "I'm sorry."

Lea kneeled in front of her as Steve kept running his fingers through her hair.

"It is not your fault. Yes you shouldn't have been swinging, but you didn't know you would fall. We're not mad at you." Lea turned back to the nurse. "We'll take her to the hospital." The elderly woman nodded. Morgan said goodbye to Luke and Erica who promised to call later.

Morgan followed her parents to the car and sat in the back seat, Steve helping her buckle in before getting in the driver's side. As they drove, Lea watched Morgan through the rear view mirror

He grinned and looked quickly at Lea. "You know when your mom and I first got together, she tried to race me. She tripped half way and hurt her ankle really bad. Had to stay off it for a week." Morgan giggled at that.

They arrived to the hospital and after waiting for 20 minutes, Morgan got an x-ray before seeing a doctor.

"It's a pretty clean break." The doctor said as she looked at the x-rays. "I don't need to set it, just put a cast on it. By the looks of it, you'll only have the cast on for about a month and a half. I'm sure you are glad it hit your left and not your right, huh?" Morgan nodded. It meant she could still write. "Now what color cast do you want?"

"Purple." She said instantly and the doctor smiled.

"Well let me get the equipment for it. I'll be back."

"What did she mean by clean break and set?" Morgan asked.

"Well a clean break means that the bone isn't too far from where it should be and set means she doesn't have to push the bone back." Morgan's eyes widened at her mother's words. She was really glad now.

Morgan watched in fascination as the doctor poured the plaster and put it gently on her arm before using paste and wrapping the purple all around it. After she was done she gave the instructions for taking care of the cast.

"When you take showers, make sure you put a plastic bag over it so it doesn't get wet and when sleeping, try staying off it as best you can." Morgan nodded and the doctor grinned. "Of course, getting signatures is perfectly fine." The girl brightened at that.

….

"Your room is really pink." Luke said as soon as he and Erica entered Morgan's room. She shook her head while Erica laughed.

"I'm a girl Luke. Let me guess, your room is full of race cars?"

Luke looked startled. "How'd you know?" They all broke out laughing. Luke and Erica were visiting since Morgan had stayed home for a few days to get used to her cast.

"How is it living with a cast?" Erica asked.

"It's kind of difficult but I'm getting used to it." She shrugged. "It's the hardest to sleep because the doctor said to try and stay off my arm but I sometimes roll over onto my left side."

"That sucks." Luke said. "Hey can we sign your cast?" His question was sudden and they all laughed. She nodded and he pulled out a Sharpie.

Lea looked up and smiled at the sound of laughter coming from her daughter's room. Steve was currently at SHIELD headquarters for a kidnapping of SHIELD agents but he was coming back that night. She really missed him. She always worried but didn't break down like she did back when he did the Avengers Initiative. She heard another laugh and shook her head before turning back to her book.

A few hours later Luke and Erica left. As soon as they did, Steve returned. She looked up when he entered. "Bloody hell, what did you do to your face?!" Lea exclaimed. Steve had a large cut on his cheek that was stitched up.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Explosion on the ship. A piece of metal hit me." He sighed. "Though it was partially Natasha's fault. She had a different mission within this one that I didn't know about and I got distracted so one of the fighters was able to set up a mini mine."

"Well at least you didn't get seriously hurt." He nodded but she could tell he was mad about something. "Love what's wrong?"

"I was the leader of the mission yet I wasn't told. It practically jeopardized the whole thing. When I talked to Fury, I got nothing." He gritted his teeth and Lea was shocked. She had never seen Steve so angry. She barely saw him angry. She was nervous to even touch him and he seemed to realize that. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I've just never seen you that mad." Lea whispered while cupping his un-injured cheek. "I love you and I'll be there whenever you get upset, angry, even when you want to cry."

Steve nodded and bent down, kissing her softly. She snaked her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. Thy held each other like that for a while, until Morgan said 'shoot' from her room. They pulled back and sighed.

"Um, we're gonna need a knob for my dresser." She called out. Lea and Steve laughed before he went to help. "Daddy, you're back! Look, it came off when I pulled open the dresser to get my pajamas."

...

**_uh oh, Morgan broke her arm! Do you recognize the mission? Its the one from Winter Solider! I'm not adding Winter Solider, I just needed a mission and I had just watched the movie again. Read and Review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_I love this chapter! I had about three reviewers ask for something and I put it in. Again, i'm an evil person, so I wont say what they wanted! There is such a cute, cute, cute part between Steve and Lea and I love it! It was so sweet to write. Hope you enjoy! Oh and the time line I did has it so in this chapter, its 2013._**

...

Chapter Eleven

_…__3 years later…_

"Erica! Luke! I got you guys your presents." The two eight year olds looked up from their math homework. Morgan had already finished and Luke and Erica were two problems behind her.

Morgan was holding two brightly wrapped boxes. It was a few days before Christmas and the three friends were at Morgan's house. They went to Morgan's house a lot. Luke joked that it was because her parents made awesome food, but really it just more fun at her house. The trio played video games, watched movies and Morgan taught them poker which Steve had taught her. Lea wasn't too happy about that but she didn't stop the father/daughter bonding time. A few weeks after Morgan's broken arm when she was five, they met Hermione, Draco, and Brian. The now five year old boy was excited to meet new people and practically dragged them to his apartment to see his toys. The adults and Morgan thought it was hilarious.

"What a surprise." Luke said slyly. "We brought yours too." They both dug in the duffle bag Luke had brought. Morgan looked surprised and Erica snorted. "Why'd you think we brought such a large bag?"

"Sports equipment." She muttered but they could hear her and both laughed. The two pulled out a present first. "I'll go first!" She handed one to Luke.

He ripped the wrapper off and gasped. "Is this the new Tomb Raider?!" He asked, becoming very loud in his excitement. Even though he was only eight, his mom let him play the rated T games. "This just came out! How'd you afford it?"

"Saved up my allowance. I've been saving it since I started getting it at six and only using it on me when I'm in need of essentials. I had up to…well I don't remember how much I had by this month, but it was a lot. You should try it!"

Luke jumped up and hugged her tightly while continuously saying 'thank you' causing her and Erica to laugh. "How were you able to buy it though? Its rated T and we're only eight!" Luke asked after sitting back down and reading the back.

"Mom took me to GameStop! Dad would have come but like he told in that story, there weren't video games in the 30's so she didn't want him to be overwhelmed." Morgan shrugged. "Its Erica's turn now."

Erica opened the box she was handed and squealed. "A jewelry box. It's even my favorite color!" It indeed was yellow. Erica opened it and soft music started playing. She inspected it and grinned. "Thank you Morgan."

"I'm glad you like it. You have more jewelry than even Hermione, and she has a lot! I thought you might need somewhere safer than a drawer in your desk." The two giggled while Luke kept staring at his game. "Luke, you want me to start planning the wedding?" The two girls howled with laughter as he looked up in confusion.

"What are you three laughing about?" They looked over to see Lea standing in the door way with a as Steve held her from behind. Both had smiles.

"I think Luke fell in love with his video game." Erica said and they started laughing again while Luke sighed. Steve chuckled but Lea just rolled her eyes.

"It's almost lunch so finish up and come to the kitchen."

"Okay, we just need to give Morgan her presents." Luke and Erica had become very relaxed around Morgan's parents as they've been hanging out at the house since they were five.

"I'll stay for that. Love, go finish lunch." Lea said and Steve sighed dramatically.

"Work, work, work. I feel like a slave, not a husband." He said as he left. The others laughed as Lea sat on Morgan's desk chair.

Luke went first. Morgan tore the bright green wrapping paper off and grinned. "You got me the Universal Kunai Headset and gold card for my Xbox?" The two kids had Xboxes and love playing with each other on Xbox live. "The headset by itself cost 70 dollars!

"Yeah, well I need you to keep playing. Jamie55 keeps bad mouthing everyone and together we usually kick her butt!" Morgan had fighting games also. Lea was more hesitant so she made sure either she or Steve were in the room with her. Just in case.

"Well duh, she sucks at special moves and that's what we usually use!"

"Okay, my turn!" Erica interrupted and Lea laughed. She handed Morgan a small box.

"Wow! How'd you know I needed new ones?" They were new fingerless gloves. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Because you keep complaining on haw frayed they are getting. It didn't take a genius to know that you were _hinting_. Especially since you started your complaint on the first day of December!" Morgan blushed and her two friends laughed. "Look inside it."

"Where did you get this?" It was a necklace with a round locket that had a picture inside of Sam and Dean from her favorite show, Supernatural. She was completely in love with the brothers.

"Hot Topic. Had a whole section on the show."

"Okay guys, clean this up and get washed. Lunch should be ready." They all nodded and Lea headed to the kitchen. She heard quiet music and peaked into kitchen. Steve was standing there with a smile. She stepped through the arch and looked curiously at him. He silently held out a hand and she rolled her eyes. "The kids will be here in a few minutes."

"Well dance with me for a few minutes than." She smiled softly and grabbed his hand. He spun her to him and they danced slowly. Steve was a good dancer actually. She rested her head on his chest and smiled. Both had their eyes closed and didn't notice the kids poke their heads in. Morgan smiled and backed away and Erica and Luke followed her example.

"I usually get grossed out when my parents get all romantic." Luke whispered as they went to Morgan's room again. Erica nodded.

"I don't for some reason. It's nice to see mom and dad so…in love. I heard from Hermione on how they met and got together." Morgan smiled. "They were both on a morning run when dad literally ran into her. After helping her up, they find out they are in the same apartment building. Over the weeks they started to like each other but it wasn't until they went to see a musical on Broadway that it started. They fell in love and got married around a year later." The other two smile.

At one point, Steve stopped and kissed Lea deeply. When they needed to breathe again they pulled back. Lea smiled and touched his right cheek where he had a slight scar from when he got injured on a SHEILD mission three years ago. His head moved to the side as she traced the scar lightly, just like what he did when she showed the scars on her back years ago. He was semi self-conscious of it but Lea reassured him that woman thought scars were sexy, and she completely did. Luke, when he saw it, said it was awesome and it was like he got it while being a super hero. Those things had helped him. As light as a feather, her finger traced over his cheek, then his lips, and to his other cheek. He ran a hand through her black hair before spinning her in a circle. Lea laughed as he twirled her like they were ballroom dancing but then squeaked as she fell into his arms. He chuckled before turning the music off.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Lea smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss but pulled back when the kids were heard. She whispered her love back just as they got closer.

"Luke the music is turned off, I'm sure you don't have to see any romantic stuff now. Anyway they are _my_ parents."

"Yeah and you didn't get grossed out. You're not normal!" A thump. "Ow!"

"Exactly." Morgan said. "Anyway we all know normal is boring. Where's the fun in just sitting around and being nice and proper and not being awesome? It's a yawn, that's what it is!"

The three walked in to the kitchen. Erica rolled her eyes at Luke. "See, it's safe." Morgan whacked her head also. "What, I was agreeing with you!"

"Yeah, well agree with me in your mind." Morgan looked over at the two confused adults. "We kinda saw you dancing together a while ago."

"Of course you did." Steve said with a chuckle as Lea set out the food.

The three kids sat but Morgan had to stop look from devouring the spaghetti, telling him it would make a mess and she wouldn't try to beat Jaime55 with him. Luke loved Xbox too much to risk that. After they finished and they got an okay from Lea and Steve, Luke and Morgan decided to break in Luke's new game. Erica, who wasn't a big fan of violent games, was going to watch them play as it was two player. Morgan put the game in the Xbox which was in the living room and handed Luke a controller before picking out two player and starting.

"Look at these graphics!" Luke exclaimed as the opening scene came on. "Ha! I got out of there faster than you!" Morgan grumbled and for a while, all you could hear was clicking of buttons and the commentary by the characters.

"Luke watch out for the wo-ah you are _not _good with that bow and arrow. That's the third time!"

"Well sorry. I'm only eight Morgan."

"Yeah, that's a strong excuse."

There was a knock on the door and Steve answered it as the kids were too focused on the game and Lea was finishing up the dishes. His eyes widened in surprise at who was at the door.

"Morgan, pause the game." She was about to complain. "Now." He said firmly and she did with a nod, finally noticing the two people at the door.

"Love, who is it?" Lea said as she walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands with a dishtowel. She froze for a second before walking up to stand next to Steve. She cleared her throat. "Director Fury, Agent Romanoff. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

The three children watched in interest at the man with a leather trench coat and eye patch and the woman with red hair and a build like a very fit dancer. They looked very…different. They liked it.

"We, well I, wanted to talk to Steve." Fury said. "Natasha refused to be left behind but it's a private matter." He looked at Natasha and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay back here The kids are playing the newest Tomb Raider and I think I should show them some special attacks." She looked over at them and winked. Luke and Morgan perked up while Erica sighed.

"You just created two mad men. They love these games and will squeeze whatever info you have." The two gamers stuck their tongue out at her but she just flicked their temples.

"Ow!" They said simultaneously and she laughed.

Fury turned back. "Well, Steve I need to talk to you privately. Mrs. Rogers you can join if you want." Lea looked over at the kids but they were busy listening to Natasha. She nodded.

The three walked into the kitchen and Lea offered him a drink but he declined. Once settled, Fury turned his eye to Steve.

"Steve we have a dangerous matter in SHIELD. Somehow our information was leaked and we expect an attack from all sides by enemies of the agency. We need you to come in as you are one of the best we have. Lea thought of something suddenly.

"How long would he be gone?"

"Until December 30th." Fury said and Steve could see the sign of Lea getting angry, very angry. Her eyes flashed and her cheeks flushed, her fist were clenched. After a minute she calmed down but then stayed silent.

"What happens if I say no?" Steve asked.

"SHIELD will more than probably be destroyed." Fury was blunt. Lea looked at Steve hoping to see plain denial to it but he seemed to be contemplating something. Her anger came back full force. She stood quickly, causing the chair to almost fall and strode out of the room.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Morgan was heard but there was no answer except for a slammed bedroom door. There were quick footsteps and a knock the door. "Mom, what's wrong? Please let me in."

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose after it went silent again. He looked at the Director. "What if I come in the day after Christmas? Will that work? There is only three days left until and then I'll come for any length you want." Fury frowned. "Or I can leave that night. Leave at seven. I just need to spend Christmas with my family."

"Okay I can work with that." Fury said with a nod. "I'll send Agent Coulson to get you at that time." They both stood and shook hands before Fury left the kitchen.

Natasha was writing some stuff down. "These are the order for doing those three moves I just showed you. The first one works on all dangerous creatures so make sure you remember this." She saw Fury and sighed. "Okay, good luck Luke, and tell Morgan that also." He nodded and the two SHIELD member left.

Steve walked to the bedroom door. It didn't have a lock but he still knocked.

"Lea, let me in. I need to talk to you." He said quietly. There was a pause, some footsteps, and the door opened. It was Morgan. She slipped past and went back to her friends. The game started up again while Steve walked into the room. Lea was lying on the bed.

"Here to pack." She asked, her voice soft but full of anger. He shut the door behind him.

"No, I'm here to apologize." Steve said and she sat up.

"Why would you even think of missing Christmas? Do you not understand how wrong that is to do that to your family? I just don't understand!" He came closer and she opened her mouth again but suddenly he had pulled her up and had her in a passionate embrace. She wanted to be mad still, she wanted to yell at him until she was horse but she lost that anger as he threaded his hand into her hair, pulling her closer to him as they kissed.

He put his lips to her ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she nodded. They broke apart from each other, both panting slightly.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked once she regained her breath.

"I'm leaving the night of Christmas. I'll be here until seven and then Agent Coulson will arrive." Steve said and she nodded

...

**_Cute parts, funny parts, and sad parts all in one. Morgan, Luke and Erica had met some SHIELD people from the Avengers, awesome! I actually have Tomb Raider which is a fun game and i'm not a fan of Supernatural but I thought it would be fun to add. Read and Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Something sad happens to Morgan in this. I almost cried writing it as it reminded me of a similar situation in my life. Other than that, I felt happy writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy it._**

...

Chapter Twelve

Christmas had been fun. Hermione, Draco, and Brian came over also and they all celebrated together. There was wrapping paper everywhere by the end of it and everyone had to clean up. They enjoyed themselves but then seven o'clock came around. Hermione and her family had left already so it was just the small family. Usually they got worried but were confident he would return. This time, knowing that this could possibly mean the end of SHIELD, they feared the worst for Steve. After he was packed, Steve just held Lea. Morgan had already given her hug and was in her room, asleep from the excitement.

"Do you promise to come back?" Lea whispered.

Steve smiled. He couldn't promise that. "I'll do my best." There was a knock on the door and he opened it to Agent Coulson. After smiling at Lea, he grabbed his bag and disappeared. Lea shook her head, tears entering her eyes. She prayed to whatever god was listening to make sure he was safe.

They heard nothing for five days. The mother and daughter didn't know if that was good or bad. Luke and Erica visited every day, just to bring comfort to their best friend. Hermione did the same with Lea though it was harder for someone to bring comfort to Lea. Her past, with the emotional hurt, caused something emotionally stressful like this to hit hard. By December 31st, Lea became distressed even more. She was close to calling the number Steve gave her for Director Fury when she heard something at the door. It was a grunt of pain. She slowly left the couch and went to the door. Undoing the chain and turning the lock, she peaked out and gave a cry of relief. She flung the door opened to see her husband. He looked fine except for a few healing cuts on his face and neck. He looked up and grinned.

She moved so he could get in the house. "Sorry it took another day. I just needed to tie up som-"

Steve couldn't finish because he practically fell at the force of Lea throwing herself into his arms and kissing him. It was a kiss she had been saving for six days and he dropped his bag to wrap his arms around her, pulling her to him tightly. She finally pulled her lips back but rested her head on his chest and he buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for almost an hour. Just holding each other and relishing in their reunion. They didn't hear their daughter's voice or even her friends. They didn't hear the door open or the excited squeal from Morgan. Knowing they needed to be like that, Morgan gestured for Erica and Luke to follow her to her room. They tiptoed past.

"Dads back! Finally!" Morgan started jumping around the room. Erica and Luke laughed.

"C'mon we have English homework." Erica said and they all sat down.

They finally let go of each other. Lea smiled at him and he grinned. "I have a surprise." He said and she raised an eyebrow before looking around. "No its not physical."

"What is it then?"

"Director Fury told me he could get me a job that doesn't involve leaving you and Morgan for long periods of time and not as dangerous." She looked at him in excitement and he grinned. "I create the combat strategy for each mission. Get the mission objective and where it is happening along with detailed pictures and just write out the strategy I feel will help then e-mail it. Sure I have to come in and check once in a while but I don't have to fight or be gone for days at a time. That's why it took an extra day, Agent Hill was explaining everything and giving me the papers I needed."

Lea threw her arms around him again, repeatedly whispering 'I love you' in his ear.

"Luke, the verb for respect means admire. You're using the noun definition." Morgan's frustrated voice was heard.

"No! I'm not. You are using the wrong one. That's a noun not a verb."

"Admire is a verb." Pause. "You know I'm right. I'll get the dictionary if I have to and after I prove you wrong I'll whack you on the head with it."

"Not if I get it first." Suddenly there was a thud.

"Oh, guys! Mrs. Rogers we have a problem!" Erica yelled out. The two adults hurried over to Morgan's room and they almost burst out laughing. Morgan had just pinned Luke down.

"Get off me Morgan! How are you so strong?!" Luke started wiggling but Morgan put more weight on him and he groaned. Steve finally calmed himself and lifted Morgan off her friend. She started struggling.

"This isn't over Yates, I know where you live!"

"Yeah and I also know where you live." He said, standing up. "I have a baseball bat, you threatened me with a _dictionary_. We both know who will win."

"Okay you two. I think that's enough." Lea said as Steve let Morgan go. The girl spun around and gave Steve a big hug.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah we all are. Morgan can be a complainer." Luke said.

"Well I had a right to." Morgan said sassily.

"Not when we are trying to practice our times table. Those are hard enough." Erica piped up.

"Oh, on his side now? I feel ganged up on." Morgan muttered and Erica grinned. Soon the three kids burst into laughter.

_…__One month later…_

Lea and Steve were lying together on the couch, watching a movie, when the door suddenly burst open and they heard crying. Sitting up they saw Morgan's black hair before it disappeared into her room. The door slamming behind her. Lea sighed and told Steve to wait there before heading to her daughter's room. She knocked while opening the door. Morgan was lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, sobs coming from her. Lea closed the door softly behind her.

"Morgan, what's wrong?" Lea said as she sat on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"Everything." Her voice was muffled by the pillow but Lea could understand. "I don't have any more friends."

"What about Luke and Erica? What happened to them?"

"Apparently a bully can break up even best friends."

"What do you mean?" Lea was a little nervous at the word bully. Dudley Dursley had been her cousin after all.

_Luke, Erica, and Morgan were walking to lunch when someone stepped in front of them. It was the new boy from Chicago._

_"__I hear you three think you're smarter than everyone else." He said._

_"__No we don't." Luke said in confusion._

_"__That's not what people are saying. If you are so smart, tell me the test answers for tomorrow."_

_"__We can't. We don't even know them and besides, that's cheating." Morgan said and the boy stepped closer. He was almost nose to nose._

_"__Guess you aren't as smart as they say. Anyway, if you were brave, you wouldn't have cared if it was cheating."_

_"__I'm brave!"_

_"__Well are your little friends brave?" He asked and Morgan nodded. "Then they wouldn't care if I said that if I see anyone around you, they'll get their legs broken." He said this louder so the kids watching heard. _

_"__They don't care. Right guys?" She looked at Luke and Erica. She was worried to see fear as they looked at the boy and sadness at Morgan._

_"__Sorry Morgan." They whispered together and walked away. The bully smirked before walking away, along with everyone else. Soon Morgan was alone in the hallway._

She burst back into tears and Lea rubbed her back, tears in her eyes. She knew how she felt as Dudley had done the same thing.

"I know how you feel Morgan." Lea whispered.

"No you don't!"

"Morgan my cousin was just the same way. The only friend I had until freshman year of high school was Hermione. I think the only reason she even stayed during those times when Dudley would threaten anyone who hung out with me was because she knew that soon, I would move away from my family and she would be right behind me. I had a bad home life sweetheart and you have a wonderful one but that doesn't change the outside world." Lea wiped the tears away and continued to rub Morgan's back

"Mom, what do I do?" Morgan hiccupped. "I could read their faces. They were serious about leaving."

"Give it time. Focus on you, not them. If this broke you guys up so easily, they weren't really your friends because friends stick together, no matter what happens." Lea said softly. "Hermione will tell you the same thing. And if they come back begging for your forgiveness, think about it hard because you don't know if this might happen again."

"Thank you mom." Morgan said quietly. Her stomach growled. "I was too upset to eat lunch and I hid in the bathroom for the rest of school. Are you mad?"

"I would under different circumstances but I think I can let this go." Lea said with a small smile. "C'mon let's get you a snack and you might want to explain this to your dad." Morgan nodded and followed Lea out of the room and to the kitchen

The next day, Morgan was nervous as she was dropped off at school but she remembered her mom's words.

_"__Remember love, focus on yourself. Ignore them, ignore the bully, ignore all that are against you or it'll be worse. People love you so ignore those who show the opposite because they're not worth it."_

She gave her dad a hug and climbed out. When she entered the school, she kept her head held high. She could feel everyone looking, hear everyone whisper about how her best friends just left her but she didn't care. She thought back to what her mom said yesterday. If they stopped that easily, they aren't your friends. She knew how they thought though and sure enough, as she sat at an empty table, Erica and Luke came up. They looked awkward.

"Listen Morgan. We're sorry about yesterday. We just got scared and…" Erica left off at the anger in Morgan's eyes.

"You got scared of an empty threat. That kid would never go through with it because he could be suspended, even expelled. Bully's do that though. They use fear to destroy things." Morgan said softly even though her eyes held a large fire.

"You're right. We weren't thinking but we are now. Can we be friends again? Jamie55 is still being a sore loser and I could use another helper, plus we miss you." Luke said with a smile. It disappeared at Morgan's next words.

"You guys hurt me. Did you even notice I wasn't in class for the rest of the day after all that? I know you want to be friends again but I myself, need to think. I need to think and focus on myself for right now. I don't know you guys anymore if that threat would break us so easily because I used to think we were stronger together than anything." She stood, holding the little tray that the school gave to hold food. "Sorry." She whispered like they did to her. They watched as she walked away, both knowing they had made a big mistake, walking away from her yesterday.

Lea was holding a mug of tea when Steve returned from dropping off Morgan. She looked up and gave a small smile, setting the mug on the coffee table.

"How did she look?" Lea asked. "When you dropped her off."

"She was nervous until she got out of the car. I noticed, while she walked to the entrance, that she suddenly looked more confident. She held her head high. It wasn't until I looked at the courtyard that I understand. Everyone standing there was looking and whispering about her."

"She's trying. That's pretty good." She sighed before smiling. "I rented a movie and I think I need someone to watch it with me. She waved a movie. "I mean, it's a scary movie. I need a man, big and strong, to protect me. Know anyone with that description?" He grinned and twirled her over to the couch.

"Love you just missed the ending." Steve whispered and she looked form where her face was buried in Steve's side. She sighed at the end credits.

"Who the hell came up with the idea of mutant cannibals living in the desert of New Mexico? I mean they sliced a dog open! I am never watching that again!"

"Not even the sequel?" He teased and she glared at him. He pulled her into a kiss and they didn't leave the couch for a while.

Morgan was sitting on the front steps, waiting for her dad to pick her up. She was the only one as she was let out early. She was reading her favorite book, _Divergent_, and didn't notice a small girl walking up to her, her face shy.

"Excuse me." She said and Morgan looked up. She had never seen that girl before, but looked about her age.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kacey Solis. Um, I just transferred here from Nevada and I've been trying to meet people but no one talks to me." She looked nervous. "I think it's because of this." Kacey pointed at her leg and Morgan realized that she didn't have any sort of shoe on her left foot. It was metal. Morgan had heard about that. It meant her leg was amputated and that's how she walked. But what would cause an eight year old to lose their leg.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Morgan Rogers." She held out a hand. Kacey shook it with a small smile but she then looked upset.

"I heard what happened yesterday and it made me mad." Morgan cocked her head. "People shouldn't be mean to others. I mean, I was bullied at my old school and that's why I moved here. You know," Kacey sat next to Morgan, "I don't believe in forgiveness unless they _prove _they are sorry. And even then it should be held with caution!" She held out her metal leg. "This caused me trouble when it was taken in first grade but I feel it made me stronger. Like those lyrics 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Sure I get shy but I don't let others bug me anymore. I am who I am and nothing will change that. I only transferred because my mom wanted the bullying to stop."

Morgan smiled. "I think we'll be great friends."

"We can be friends?" Kacey asked in excitement and Morgan nodded. "I know what the bully said and if he tries anything." She paused and tapped a finger on the metal part of her artificial leg. "This makes a great weapon." The two burst into laughter as the bell rang. After a few minutes Kacey frowned.

"Whats wrong?"

"My mom should be here by now. I think she forgot to come." Morgan saw her dad pull up.

"Maybe my dad could give you a ride." She pointed where the car was.

Kacey nodded. "If it's not too much trouble." The two stood, Kacey was surprisingly light footed for having a metal leg. They walked over. Steve leaned over the passenger side after rolling down the window.

"Hey sweetheart. Who is this?"

"This is my new friend Kacey Solis. Her mom forgot to pick her up and I was wondering if we could give her a ride back." Morgan said and Kacey nodded with a shy smile.

"Sure Kacey. Hop in back and just give me the directions." Kacey nodded and climbed in.

"Morgan are you able to move your seat forward a little. It's bigger than my real leg."

"Sure." Morgan said as she felt under the seat and used her legs to pull forward. Steve was confused. Kacey noticed.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Rogers. The reason I said that is because of this." She rolled up her pant leg to show him her artificial leg. His eyes widened but nodded, turned back to face the front, and started driving. Kacey gave him thorough directions and they reached a small, old looking apartment building. Before Kacey got out, Morgan handed her something.

"Here's my number Kacey. Call when you want and I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kacey smiled brightly at Morgan, took the slip, and got out of the car after thanking Steve. He made sure she got into the building before pulling away.

"So she lost a leg? When?" Steve asked.

"First grade. I never asked why as I just met her and that would be rude." Morgan said. "Kacey said she heard what happened and that it made her mad. According to her, people shouldn't be mean. She transferred here for bullying actually. From Nevada."

"Well she seems nice."

"Yeah. She is." Morgan said with a smile as they drove home.

...

**_Happy, sad, then happy again! I know, poor Morgan. I'm glad she made friends with Kacey and I want to tell you, she does not have mean intentions, she really wants to be friends with Morgan. Can you guess what scary movie they watched? It scared me to. Read and Review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_...I get it. I know this doesn't feel like a HP/Avengers crossover and i'm sorry. I really don't care anymore though. To me it is one and its MY story. I'm sorry but i'm getting tired of people telling me stuff like this. Yes, the HP characters seem very OOC but I warned you in chapter two about Hermione, yes it doesn't focus on the Avengers, only Steve, and YES I know it seems like i'm just making OC's with HP names. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart but i'm keeping this story on its track so no matter what you say, i'm continuing the story as I was planning. To those who support, thank you. To those who hate, i'm sorry but I ignore it. I didn't do anything wrong except doing something I love. For those who still do, Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Thirteen

Ever since Morgan met Kacey, she had cheered considerably. Over the weeks, then months they grew closer. Lea was having flashbacks of her and Hermione when they were younger. Kacey came to Morgan's house a month after they became friends and sincerely complimented Lea and Steve on their home. She also gave Morgan room ideas as Morgan felt the pink was getting old. Lea noticed that sometimes, the girls would just sit in Morgan's room silently. Not saying a word. When she asked, Kacey said sometimes silence helps people. If you just sit with a friend in silence and that friend doesn't try to make noise or leaves, they are true friends. Lea thought that was very wise for an eight year old. One night, when Kacey was staying over, she told them how she lost her leg.

"I was playing in the street when a car came up to fast. I didn't have time to get out of the way and it went over both my legs but my left one was too injured to save so they amputated it from the knee down." She shrugged. "It took a while but I got used to it. I actually was the fastest runner at my old school, even with this thing." She raised her leg. "They wanted to put on a fake foot but I said no. I'd rather be different than have to fake being normal. Sure it's a pain in the butt, but what can you do? Plus I can freak people out." Morgan giggled and Kacey grinned.

Over the months, Luke and Erica kept trying to become friends with Morgan again but she remembered what Kacey said the first time they met and they had yet to prove how sorry they were. The two even started trying to bribe Morgan but she stayed strong, because of Kacey. If it wasn't for her, she would probably succumbed to their begging, pleading, and bribes. She felt mean at first and Kacey could tell.

_If they truly cared, they would wait for you to talk to them. Plus, who bribes someone with unlimited gold cards for Xbox. That would cost a fortune and it's unrealistic if you ask me. Now bribing someone with a bike. That's a good one!_

"Hey Morgan!" Kacey called out from where she was in Morgan's room. The aforementioned girl was in the kitchen, getting snacks.

"What?"

"I need some help!" Morgan set the plate down and headed to her room. Kacey was sitting on the floor, her pant leg rolled all the way up. "I know this is weird and sounds gross but I need to adjust this so can you help me pull it off? I can't do it on my own sometimes."

"That sounds gross, but since you're my friend, I will do it without throwing up." Morgan said solemnly and Kacey laughed. She sat cross legged next to her friend.

"Okay so all you need to do is take the other cord and yank it straight down when I say go. Got it?" Morgan nodded and grabbed the round cord. Kacey grabbed the other one and held it up. "One. Two. Three. Go!" Morgan yanked down and Kacey yanked up. The black haired girl watched in amazement as the leg made a popping sound and sagged. "Thanks!"

"That's so cool!" Kacey nodded as she turned the leg over. "But it smells gross."

"It does not!"

"Yeah, it smells like a skunk."

Lea and Steve, who had gone to get dinner, came back into the house to hear playful banter.

"Well if it's gross, why did you help me?"

"Because you're my friend but now I regret it."

"I'll hit you with this and trust me, metal hurts." Steve rolled his eyes and went to check on them as Lea set out dinner. He was surprised to see Kacey holding her fake leg and tinkering with the metal foot part. Morgan was watching in fascination.

"What are you girls up to?"

"I needed to adjust the metal and Morgan helped me to get the leg off." Kacey said as if he was asking the weather.

"Well dinner is ready, do you want me to bring it in here?" Steve asked, eyeing the leg she was tampering with.

"That might be best. It takes a while to get this back on." Steve nodded and left just as Morgan tried to touch the leg and Kacey slapped her hand like she was a naughty child.

_…__6 years later…_

Lea grinned as Steve twirled her in a circle. Morgan and Kacey had gone to the movies and the two were taking advantage of their alone time to put on music and dance slowly. They did that once in a while. They were also having an in home dinner date. With candles, wine, and Italian food prepared by Steve. Lea was in the dress she wore when he proposed and it spun out when she went in a circle. Steve spun her back to his body and rested his cheek on her head as she did the same with his chest. They stayed silent, just dancing in the living room with the lights dimmed. Lea smiled.

"I have a question." Lea whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"When you were unfrozen, did you ever expected all of this? Me, Morgan, just…all of this."

"No, I didn't expect anything. I just thought I would go through life, figuring out what I should do. And one day I literally run into someone who changed my life." He said softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lea looked up and smiled. He grinned and brushed a lock of hair back before leaning down. Their lips meeting in a perfect end to the dance they had.

An hour later the door opened. "I told you, classics are the best movies you can watch! Seriously, have you ever seen John Travolta looking so hot in tight pants?" Kacey exclaimed.

"Okay, you're right. Grease was a pretty good movie. I heard there is a sequel also." Morgan shook her head.

"Eh, it's not as good as the first. I wouldn't recommend watching it."

"Hey girls, how was the movie?" Lea asked as she put wine away and Steve cleaned the dishes.

"Great! Kacey ate half the popcorn though."

"Yeah, yeah. You snooze you lose." Kacey said with a wave of her hand. "You're looking nice Mrs. Rogers. I like the dress."

"Thank you Kacey. This dress if very special."

"How?"

"I proposed to her when she was wearing that dress." Steve said as he finished the last dish.

"Yeah, he got all romantic. Even paid the people at the Italian restaurant to dim the lights for him."

"That's really sweet." Kacey said with a smile and Morgan nodded.

"I didn't know that. All Hermione told was how you guys met." The 14 year old girl brushed a strand of her now short black hair behind her ear.

"Hermione didn't know either. We kind of kept that part a secret just for us."

The girls nodded and said they were going to Morgan's room. The room now looked like the room of a teenager. It had posters of bands, movies, tv shows, and famous people on the walls, the bedding was a dark purple and there was a desk with a laptop in one corner and a dresser in the other. There was a spare mattress under the bed for Kacey as she always stayed over.

"Have you finished your homework for science yet?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Ugh, I'm stuck on the last question."

"It's Metamorphosis." Kacey said simply and Morgan thanked her before scribbling it down.

"Goodnight girls!" Lea was heard and they called back a goodnight. After a while Kacey spoke up.

"Hey Morgan?"

"What?" Morgan asked, turning away from her laptop.

"Have you ever…well have you ever thought of…" She trailed off and Morgan frowned.

"Thought of what?"

Kacey blushed and played with her dark blue hair. "Experimenting."

"Experimenting? What do you mean?" Morgan asked in confusion. Kacey looked down.

"You know. Like, seeing what it's like to kiss another girl, not a boy. I mean you kissed Derek Hernandez in 8th grade and I kissed his brother, but have you ever wondered what it would be like to be with a girl?"

Morgan blushed. "No I haven't. Have you?"

"Y-yes." Kacey said, her brown eyes nervous looking.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was nervous you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

Morgan moved so she was sitting next to Kacey. "I will always be your best friend Kacey. You've stuck by me, I'll stick by you."

"So if I said I wanted to experiment, you wouldn't care." Morgan shook her head and Kacey nodded but looked embarrassed. "The other reason I didn't say is because of who I wanted to experiment with."

"Mona Nix? Tera Lopez?" She shook her head. "Please tell me it's not Erica."

"Hell no!" Kacey said with a laugh.

"Who then?" Kacey looked away and Morgan suddenly understood. "Is it me?" Kacey nodded but still didn't look over. It was strange to see the girl like this. She was tough. Even when some girls in the locker room made fun of her fake leg, she just called them a bunch of bitches and ignored them.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Morgan. I just wanted to say it out loud." Kacey said.

Morgan nodded. "You didn't make me uncomfortable Kacey, don't worry. But," Morgan paused and Kacey looked over, "if you really want to try it. I guess I could help."

"Are you saying?"

"Yeah, I'll kiss you. I'm with you until the end, remember that pact?" Kacey nodded. "So what do we do?"

"I think we just do what we do with boys. Like how we kissed the Hernandez brothers." Kacey said. "Lean in, close your eyes, and do what feels natural."

Morgan nodded and they faced each other. Kacey hesitated before leaning in and Morgan did too. When their lips were about to meet, they closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. It felt great. To both girls it felt better than when they kissed the Hernandez brothers. Morgan absent-mindedly moved her hand to her best friend's hair and Kacey did the same as fireworks shot behind their eyelids like the fourth of July. Kacey deepened the kiss slightly and they kept kissing until they needed air. They both had flushed cheeks and their eyes were bright.

"Did you…did you like it to?" Kacey whispered.

Morgan nodded. "Yeah. What do you think that means?"

"I really don't know." Kacey suddenly looked shy. "Should we keep it a secret?"

"Do you want to?"

"I'm not ready for people to know."

"Then I won't say either. No one will know what happened in this room at." She paused and looked at her watch. "10:30, so I declare." Kacey laughed and the two went to bed.

…..

Summer vacation came a few weeks after their promise and the girls were as close as ever. It was as if nothing happened, but they would still wonder what it meant, that they had both enjoyed the kiss. They didn't brood on it much though as they had fun for the summer. They went to movies, visited Manhattan and Hermione, Draco, and Brian. They had moved once Hermione discovered she was pregnant again and needed more room. They were in a three bedroom town house in the city so they weren't able to get over as much. At one point the Rogers, and Kacey as her mom was really busy, visited Coney Island for a few days. A lot of times it felt as though Kacey had been adopted by Steve and Lea.

Now that Morgan was older and left the house more, Steve and Lea enjoyed their alone time.

"Something is bugging Morgan." Lea said as she and Steve snuggled on the couch, watching some romance movie. It was really just background as they held each other. Lea was halfway lying on him and Steve was gently tracing her face when she said this.

"What makes you think that?" He asked quietly as he traced the shape of her lips. Her eyes, which had been half closed at his movement opened and looked up at him.

"I don't know. Sometimes I catch her thinking really hard but she also looks frustrated as she does it. It's like she's trying to figure something out but it's been going on for the past two months. What do you try to figure out for two months?"

Steve kept moving around her face but shrugged. "Maybe she likes someone."

"Maybe. But I think it's more than that." Lea sighed. "Like it's more complicated. I don't know, maybe I'm imagining it, but it's worrying me."

Steve lifted her up slightly so she was more sitting on his lap. Whatever injections he got in the 40's still worked at his age. One of the strongest almost 40 year old man she had ever met. He brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Perhaps I could help with that worry." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Mmmm, how could you help Captain?" Lea purred and he grinned before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

If the girls knew what happened next, they would thank the stars they snuck in five minutes _after _Morgan's set curfew. Even then luck wasn't fully on their side. Halfway down the hall, the light flicked on.

"Really?" It was Lea. They turned around with guilty expressions. Lea was in a bathrobe and leaning against the wall that held the light switch. "Five minutes, pretty impressive after last time." They had come back fifteen minutes last time they broke Morgan's curfew. Kacey was there so much, it soon turned into her curfew. "If your explanation is good enough, you might get an easy punishment. Nothing as lousy as you lost track of time as both of you have watches."

"We saw another movie." Morgan said.

"We knew it would go after curfew but wanted to see it." Kacey said, looking as guilty and nervous as Morgan. They were practically her parents so when they went down on Morgan for curfew breaks, they went down on her also.

Lea studied them. "I believe you. I won't tell your father and all you have to do is the laundry for everyone. Now hurry up before the light wakes him." They practically ran the rest of the way and Lea shook her head before shutting the light off.

"Pretty good. See, the only reason I don't do it is you can scare the hell out of them while they just expect toughness from me." Steve said from where he was propped up. Lea rolled her eyes and she undid the bathrobe, which she was naked under, before cuddling up to him. "You get them to tell what really happened. That's impressive."

"Yeah, well. I'm pretty impressive."

"Mmmm, don't I know."

...

**_When I was around their age, I had my first kiss, with a girl. It was experimenting and I know many girls go through the confusion on who they should like, what is right, and their own emotions. I had to put a reason why Hermione wasn't really in the story anymore so bam, a perfect reason! Read and Review. PS Flames are ignored completely._**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Okay, no rant on this one. Now there is a few things in here that I know, from personal experience, some wont be accepting or comfortable with. I'm sorry about that but its how its going to go. I hope you like the chapter though!_**

...

Chapter Fourteen

"Oh no." Morgan groaned by her locker.

"Water bitch alert. Water bitch alert." Kacey muttered as Morgan's old friend Erica Waters came up.

Erica had grown up to be beautiful. She had long blonde hair, tan skin, dark brown eyes, and a disarming smile that made the boys weak at the knees. Her boyfriend, Morgan's other ex-friend, Luke Yates loved showing her off. She was part of the super popular group at their high school and was the queen bee. Like the over used classic movie plot, Luke was her boyfriend and on the football team. They were the leaders of the school. When high school started, they gave up on Morgan and changed tactic to trying to make her regret not staying friends but Morgan had Kacey and other casual friend's so she didn't give a shit.

"Oh, hey Morgan, Kacey." She said innocently. "What did you guys do this summer?"

Kacey smirked but Morgan answered. "Oh you know. Went to the movies, visited family, hung out at Coney Island." She paused and returned Kacey's smirk. "Talked about how all blondes are full of shit."

Erica's eyes flashed but she smiled. "Yeah, Luke and I visited the cape in British Columbia. It was romantic. Too bad you can't have that experience. It must be lonely, seeing your mom and dad so in love and not having it yourself. They must be disappointed to know their daughter has freaks for friends."

"Go fuck yourself Erica." Morgan said. "Oh wait, Luke already did that."

"What did you say?" Erica ground out. Kacey knew where this was going but Morgan was too fast for her to stop. Morgan's lip curled.

"You heard me. Your parents must be disappointed that their daughter gave out at 15. Or was it younger? I forget."

"Yeah, at least my parents didn't get married after just a year of dating. What happened, your mom get knocked up and your dad married her out of pity." A loud slap was heard. It echoed off the locker walls loudly. Erica held her cheek as Morgan looked at her in anger.

"You don't know anything about my parents. You're just a fucking whore who has a pole stuck up her tiny ass." Morgan growled and Erica smirked.

"Walk away Morgan! This is what she wants." Kacey said and put a hand on Morgan's shoulder but she shook it off. "Morgan look at me." The girl did and Kacey tried to look calming. "Just walk away. She's just trying to get you pissed so you'll get in trouble. Just walk away." Morgan nodded, grabbed her bag and left with Kacey, though Kacey made sure to flip off the blonde.

Steve and Lea looked up as Morgan stormed into the apartment with Kacey right behind her.

"Dammit Morgan, talk to me." Kacey said as she followed her best friend into her room. Lea and Steve listened as they heard the squeaks of her bed from sitting too hard on it.

"What gave that little…little whore the right to say that! She doesn't know a thing about my parents. That's gonna happen to her, and I'll laugh the whole time! That stupid, little, filthy, whore!"

"I know Morgan."

"She knows the real story. Back in third grade I told her and Luke!" The two adults eyes widened, she was talking about Erica.

"Yeah and she was twisting it to make you pissed and she succeeded. Let's hope that bruise and bloodied lip is a memory so she won't try again. "

"Yeah well, I felt I had to slap her." There was a loud sigh. "What am I going to tell them?" They took that as their cue and hurried to her door. Morgan was lying on her back and Kacey was sitting on the desk chair.

"Morgan what happened at school?" Steve asked and she shot up. She looked away but you could see her lip trembling. Kacey sighed.

"Erica walked up and asked what we did for summer. After we said, she talked about how Luke took her to the cape and how romantic it was. Morgan said something and they had a verbal fight until Erica said." Kasey paused, knowing Morgan would have to say it.

Morgan sighed loudly but refused to look over as she spoke. "She said 'Yeah, at least my parents didn't get married after just a year of dating. What happened, your mom get knocked up and your dad married her out of pity' and I slapped her. But she deserved it! No one says that about you guys!"

Steve put his hands on Lea's shoulders and though she was hiding it, her shoulders were shaking. Steve sighed, knowing he was about to be the bad guy, but he wouldn't be a parent if he didn't.

"Thank you Morgan, but you can't slap people." Her head snapped over.

"What?!" She practically screamed. "I defended you and mom. I stood up for my family and I'm in trouble for it?!"

"Morgan." Lea said but she shook her head.

"I hate you!" She yelled and stood up to slam the door. She suddenly started sobbing and they heard Kacey trying to comfort her.

Steve went to open the door but Lea stopped him, shaking her head and leading him to the couch. He just held her as she cried quietly at both what was said about her and what Morgan yelled. How would they fix this?

Morgan finally calmed and Kacey wrapped an arm around her. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry you had to see it."

Kacey smiled. "That's what friends are for. They share shitty stuff together." Morgan laughed. "Are you going to go talk to them?"

"Not yet." She suddenly looked awkward. "Um, Kasey."

"Yeah?"

"Ca-can I…um…kiss you this time?" Kasey looked over in shock. "Please?" Kasey nodded and they turned to face each other. Morgan was the one to hesitate this time before gently pressing her lips to Kacey's. It felt the same as before. Morgan finally pulled back and smiled. "This is kind of fun. Makes me feel like we have our own little secret."

"Yeah, it is." Kasey grinned and she quickly pressed her lips to Morgan again before pulling back. Morgan grinned. "C'mon, we have homework and I have no idea what the hell Lord of the Flies is about."

"We've been reading it for the past three days. Have you been spacing because you are lucky, Underwood does voices as he reads aloud."

Kacey snorted. "Really? Well still, I need to know the difference between power and manipulation or whatever the work was." Morgan laughed and they took out the papers.

The next morning, Kasey physically pushed Morgan to the kitchen where her parents were. She apologized and said she didn't hate them, she was just mad that they didn't agree with what she did. And that was that. They all hugged and everything was pushed under the table. The days went normal. Erica and Luke glared at them, other kids asked questions about their classes, everything was as it should be. But there was a small difference between Kasey and Morgan. It wasn't a big enough difference for people to notice but in their eyes, it was big. They started feeling stuff for each other that they never did before. Not huge but still there. They didn't know what to do.

Kacey's mom was on a three month trip for her company so Kacey was staying with Morgan. Every night they would gently kiss the other, like it was an addiction. And each morning they became confused on what's happening. Lea could see a problem with Morgan and Kacey. They seemed confused a lot on something and would sit and whisper to each other. Lea had sighed and decided if there was trouble, the two would come to her or Steve. Hopefully.

Kacey's mom called at one point and said her trip had been extended to the summer. Kacey was there enough that Steve and Lea agreed that she could stay with no problem. That excited the girls for more than one reason. The kiss every night was now definitely like a drug. They needed it in their minds. Close to spring break, Morgan asked a question that changed their kisses.

"Hey Kace?" It was the middle of the night but they couldn't sleep so Kacey and Morgan were sitting on her bed looking at YouTube videos with earbuds. Kacey paused the video and took out the ear bud.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is strange to ask but have you ever thought of doing more than just a small kiss?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what you see in movies, when the two finally get together and theres that epic kiss scene. Where you're not just pressing your lips together, you are really kissing. Have you ever thought of that?"

Kacey shrugged but nodded. "Yeah, sometimes."

"Do you want to try?" Morgan whispered and Kacey looked at her. "I mean I know none of us have done anything like that, even with boys, but we could try."

"Okay, sure."

Kacey set the laptop on the floor and they faced each other like always and pressed their lips like always, but Morgan went deeper. She pulled Kacey to her. Soon Kacey swept her tongue on Morgan's lip and she opened her mouth. Both saw stars as they kissed like that. Without realizing, Morgan had pushed Kacey to lie on the bed and she was on top. They kissed for a couple minutes before Morgan pulled back.

"Wow." She said as they sat back up.

Kacey cleared her throat but nodded. "Yeah. I-I really liked that."

"Me to."

"What should we do Morgan?" Kacey asked. "I'm still so confused."

"I don't know but let's try to figure out tomorrow. Its 1:30 and I'm tired." Morgan said quietly and Kasey nodded.

"Okay, now I'm definitely worried about Morgan."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked as he and Lea cuddled in the small park by their apartments. It was beautiful and usually empty and they needed to get out of the house.

"It's Kacey also. There is this air about them that just screams worry and confusion. I also see them giving each other little looks when no one is looking. It screams familiar but I can't figure it out." Lea sighed in frustration and Steve pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out love." She grinned and pulled him to her.

"Morgan what if your parents come home early?" Kacey asked with a smile.

"The music is loud and they always knock before entering. Don't worry." She rolled her eyes. "Plus we've been hiding this for almost a year. I don't think we'll break the streak. Now, just lie down." Kacey did with a grin and Morgan move so she was on top of her.

The two had been doing what they called 'real kissing' for a month and loved it. It was even better than what they did before. The girls were getting more confident also. Morgan moved from Kacey's mouth and the blue haired girl frowned before making a squeak when she felt a kiss on her neck.

"What are you doing?" She breathed out.

"I caught my mom and dad doing this. Mom looked like she was enjoying it. Does it feel bad?" Morgan asked, her head still at Kacey's neck. Kacey shook her head, not able to speak. Morgan smiled and pressed another kiss on her friends neck. Kacey had never felt something like that before and she really liked it. "I saw another thing because I had accidently walked into a make out session my parents were having on the couch.

"What?" Kacey whispered and gasped when she felt something sucking on her neck. She made a small, quiet moan at the new experience. Morgan moved back to her mouth and Kacey pulled her closer. Kacey's head fell back as Morgan went back to kissing her neck. She ran her hands down Morgan's back, causing her to shiver but not stop. Kacey moaned again just as they heard a voice.

"Morgan? Kacey? We're home!" It was Lea.

"Shit." Morgan said and they both sat up. "Uh oh, you have a mark on your neck from me." She quickly fiddled with Kacey's shirt until the collar covered the mark. "Its low enough that you can't see it that well though." She nodded just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Hey girls, we brought lunch." Lea said with a smile and the other two nodded. Lea was about to leave before turning around again. "Kacey, have you heard from your mom?"

"Not since Christmas. Why?"

"Just wondering. Anyway, we got Subway so you better hurry."

...

**_Yep, a makeout session between Morgan and Kacey. I know some aren't very...okay with that stuff and I understand but i'm fine with it and wanted to add it. Ah Lea, you'll figure it out eventually, just be patient! I made Erica a total bitch but what would you do if you became popular and had a ex-friend who totally refused your apology. The classic 'I hate you' I've said a few of those myself and it doesn't feel good, knowing you hurt someone but you're angry and you don't care. Read and Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Every thing belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_This was an AWESOME chapter to write! I'm serious, I kept smiling as I wrote it! More of a breath of fresh air lately. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey mom!" Kacey said cheerfully as her mom called her cell. She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, sorry?" Morgan and her parents looked over from the table. Her eye widened. "What do you mean, you're not coming back?!" She exclaimed and looked over before hurrying to Morgan's room. It was quiet for a few minutes. "No _you _have to tell them. They're right here." She practically thrust the phone to Lea.

"Hi Ms. Solis." Lea paused. "I'm sorry, I still don't understand." Lea's eyes widened. "I see. Well I need to talk to Steve for a minute can I call back?" Pause. "Of course, hold on for a minute." She hung up and looked at Kacey then Steve.

"What's wrong?"

"Ms. Solis firm wants her to stay in China. She's agreed but doesn't want to uproot Kacey so she's hoping we will take her in until she graduates."

Steve thought for a minute. "I guess it can work. You already practically live here so it won't make a difference." He shrugged. Kacey nodded and Morgan grinned. Lea called Kacey's mom again and the details were fine-tuned before Kacey was officially living with them for two years. Steve took Morgan and Kacey to the Solis apartment to grab everything she needed and it was set.

….

"Morgan?"

Morgan looked up from her science homework. Kacey was staring at her in nervousness. She hadn't looked like that since they first kissed. "Yeah?"

"I know why we liked the kiss in the beginning, why we like all of them." Kacey said.

"Why?"

"It's like with your mom and dad, we like each other more than friends."

Morgan nodded. "That makes sense. I was starting to think that too. Should we tell someone?"

"Not yet. We need to really figure it out before people know." Kacey said and Morgan agreed. "Can we kiss again?"

"Okay. Mom and dad are out at the movies so it'll be a long time until they get home."

Morgan turned the music up loud. They did what they did before, but this time Kasey leaned against the wall behind the bed and Morgan moved so she was sitting on her lap, careful of her fake leg. She leaned forward and also like before, the kiss felt wonderful. They opened their mouth and both made a noise at the intensity of it. Morgan froze when she felt Kacey's hand on her side under her shirt.

"You can say no." Kacey whispered and Morgan shook her head.

"I don't want to say no." Morgan said and they went back to each other's lips. Kacey brushed her hand up and down Morgan's side and she moved so she was doing the same with Kacey. Morgan moved her head, to press kisses on Kacey's neck and the girl moaned softly at the feel of Morgan's lips brushing against her skin.

A problem appeared as they continued to kiss. Lea and Steve came home early as they didn't like the movie they saw.

"She always has her music so loud." Steve said as the shut the door. They could hear the loud rock music all the way in the living room.

"I'll go talk to her." Lea sighed and headed to the source of the noise. She was about to knock when she heard something through the loud music.

"Morgan." It was Kacey. It didn't sound like her just calling Morgan's name. It sounded like…

Lea's eyes widened and she opened the door slightly. She had to hold back a gasp at what she saw when she peaked in. Kacey was sitting on the bed, her back against the wall and Morgan was sitting in her lap. Both were kissing the other heatedly. Lea placed a hand over her mouth in shock and gently closed the door. Oh, this was both bad and good. She was happy for both girls and she finally realized what was going on with them but what would Steve think. His time did not support this and she didn't know if he would use that thinking for this. So should she tell or wait for them to say something? She wouldn't do that to the girls. They needed to figure this out and then tell when they're ready. She would talk to them though. She sighed and knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" Morgan said and she heard the bed squeak. "Okay, come in."

They were both sitting on the bed, looking a little flustered. Morgan grabbed her speaker remote and turned the music down.

"I need to speak to you two." Lea said and the girls nodded. She pursed her lips. "The loud music is clever, Hermione would do the same thing, but when someone gets close enough, they can hear inside."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Morgan asked nervously, Kacey's eyes were wide.

"I saw the signs but I didn't know what it exactly was about. Not until I neared the door a minute ago and heard Kacey. Imagine my shock when I peaked in and saw a heated make out session in my daughter's room." The girls eyes became fearful and they looked down, their cheeks red. When Kacey moved, Lea could see the shape of a fading hickey.

"I won't tell your father Morgan. I won't say anything until you are ready to talk." They looked up in shock. "I do want to know. When did this start?"

Morgan looked down. "About a year ago. It was one kiss before summer and then we didn't do it again until the first week of school. After that, every night, we would just give a light kiss. A few months ago, we, um, started actually kissing."

"Okay, I won't say anything, I won't stop anything but don't do anything that seems to fast in your mind." They just nodded. She went to leave. "And if you try the music trick again, use metal, not rock. You can't hear anything above metal."

She shut the door gently and headed to where Steve was in the kitchen. He looked up with a smile and she smiled back. Lea did what she used to do as a kid with the Dursleys. Pretend nothing happened. She discovered it saves a lot of grief. She went and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while he put his around her waist.

"So?" He asked as he set his chin on her shoulder.

"She says she forgets and will try to keep it down." Lea said and smiled when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Mmmm, good to know. Now what are we going to do about our date. Had to leave the movie early, that's not good." He murmured. They got their answer when Kacey and Morgan appeared.

"Um, we're going to the movies. Is that okay?" Morgan asked, looking quickly at her mother before her father.

"Yeah that sounds fine." Steve said and they nodded, disappearing out the door.

"Well we could take this date somewhere else." Steve said in her ear and she turned to kiss him.

"Where did you have in mind?" It was rhetorical and he grinned, picking her up and heading to the bedroom.

"The Breakfast Club. I got to say, it was pretty good." Morgan said as she and Kacey sat in the empty park. It was starting to darken but they still had a few hours until curfew.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Kacey said as they leaned back on the park bench. "Hey, I never said." Morgan looked at her. "That was cool what your mom did."

"Yeah. It was." She sighed before freezing. Kacey had placed a hand on her thigh. She looked over and Kacey was looking shy. Morgan placed a hand over Kacey's and smiled. "What if someone see's us?"

"It's dark. I'll take the chance." Kacey whispered and their lips were together. Morgan threaded her hand in Kacey's long hair and pulled her closer, both sighing against each other.

Steve was asleep when Lea heard the whispering. She looked at the clock and sighed quietly. Half an hour this time. She wondered what happened. Slowly getting out of bed as to not wake her husband, Lea followed them to Morgan's room. Morgan was about to close the door but her foot stopped it. They looked over in complete fear, both knowing how late they were. They backed up so they were standing next to each other and Lea stayed quiet for a second, studying them. Her eyes noticed the slightly messy hair and the love bite on both their necks. She crossed her arms and shook her head. She and Hermione used to do the same thing with the boys they dated, though Lea was quieter when sneaking back in as the Dursleys were crueler than Hermione's parents.

"What happened? It was half an hour this time so I want the complete truth."

"Well after the movie we went to the park to hang out. We planned on coming back in time but then we…well." Morgan glanced at Kacey who glanced at her.

"I would be a hypocrite if I said I was very disappointed because Hermione and I did the same thing in high school." Lea said with a sigh and the two looked at her. "I'm taking a risk doing this but if you come straight home after school tomorrow and finish your homework right when you get back. I won't mention it. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Oh and use some cover up tomorrow. A gentle layer usually does the trick with those." Lea said, pointing to her neck before walking out, shutting the door behind her.

…..

"Are you two sure you're ready to tell him?" Lea asked after Morgan asked her to come to her room. "Morgan you know back in your father's time, this wasn't supported. I'm not positive if his mind set on this will be like that."

"We want to at least get this out in the open at home." Morgan said, grabbing Kacey's hand as she nodded. "It's hard."

"Okay. He's in the kitchen, working on lunch. I'll be right with you." Morgan and Kacey stood, letting go of each other's hands for the time being. Lea led them to where Steve was finishing up making sandwiches. "Love?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up.

"The girls want to tell you something." Lea said, sitting down and watching the interaction. Steve looked over.

"Dad. Kacey and I wanted to tell you that. Well. For a little over a year we've been…seeing each other." Morgan said and quickly grabbed Kacey's hand which she squeezed.

Steve's mind from the 30's and his mind from now were at war with each other after he heard this. In the 30's they'd be ridiculed and more than possibly disowned. Now they would be accepted in some way and still loved. His mind from now won.

"Okay. I'm a little surprised but I'm not mad." He said slowly and they nodded. Lea smiled and leaned back, happy that nothing bad happened. He looked over at Lea. "How long have you known?" Lea froze and Morgan and Kacey used that as an excuse to head back to Morgan's.

"A few months."

"A few months?" Steve asked.

"Well, you see. It wasn't my place to tell." Lea said quickly before squeaking when he pulled her to him.

"Yeah, not your place." He murmured. "Maybe this calls for punishment." Lea shivered at his voice but grinned.

"Aw, well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow, won't you? Girls are still here."

"Damn." He muttered. "You get off for now."

The next few months went fine for the girls. Junior year was normal, they had class, talked to friends, and dealt with Erica and Luke. Then a predicament came. The Winter Formal. The formal was prom for juniors and was a huge event that everyone went to. The girls were going, but didn't want dates with other people. Morgan knew this dance was going to oust their hidden relationship and she and Kacey weren't sure if they were ready for that. Lea told them that no matter what people said or did, if they stayed strong together, like they always have, they could get through it. Lea gave them both dancing lessons and Kacey was pretty good for having only one real leg. She was able to spin in a circle without problem. Morgan was good also and they felt the dancing part was ready. Then it was the dresses.

Kacey got a strapless long dress in pale blue that contrasted nicely with her hair. Because of her leg, she wore a white flat as heels would make it hard. Morgan got a knee length light red dress, similar to her mothers, with a scooped neckline. She had on black heels. Both had their hair down.

Morgan parked in the student parking. You could see couples entering the gym, the boys in tuxes and girls in dresses.

"You ready for this?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Kacey said after taking a deep breath. They entered the nicely decorated gym just as a slow song came on. The two looked at each other and headed to the dance floor just as Erica neared. Her voice was loud enough that kids looked over.

"This is more than pathetic."

"What do you want Erica?" Morgan asked.

"You guys were so desperate for dates you had to come together? It's so sad. So no guy wan-" She cut off with a gasp along with the other student body. Kacey had just grabbed Morgan for a kiss that she responded to.

They held each other in a kiss when a clap was heard. Soon everyone but Erica was clapping, some cheering or wolf whistling. They pulled back and looked around in surprise at the cheering students. Erica was looking around to but more in horror. She spun in a huff and went over to where Luke was.

"Why is everyone cheering?" Morgan asked Kacey in confusion as two boys walked up. The music started up again and everyone went back to dancing.

"They were cheering because of how open you guys were." One of the boys said. "There are a lot of gay and lesbian students at this school but are afraid to speak."

"Yeah, we're one of them." The other smiled. "There's been a secret GSA, or Gay Straight Alliance, club here for a few years. All of us have been dying to show who we are but high school is scary and people like Erica and Luke, don't make it any easier."

"Look around. See what you just helped do." The girls did and were surprised to see many girls dancing with girls and guys dancing with guys. "You just helped a group of people feel better."

"We didn't realize that it was so hard. All this started with just a kiss to experiment and now…now we just helped you guys." Kacey said and Morgan nodded.

"It usual starts with experimenting." The two boys laughed. "That's how we got together. I'm Bryan Pollard by the way. This is Kenneth Holmes."

"Or Sherlock Holmes if you must." Kenneth said with a terrible, fake British accent causing the other three to laugh.

"I'm Morgan Rogers and this is Kacey Solis."

"Yeah, we know." Bryan said with a grin. "Everyone heard of how you bitch slapped Erica in the hall last year. How she said something bad about your parents. A lot of people were itching to shake your hand."

"I was one of them!" Kenneth exclaimed and they all laughed.

Lea and Steve, who had just had a mind blowing fun time in bed, were on the sofa. Lea's head was resting on Steve's lap and he was playing with her hair. The lights were dimmed and soft music was playing as they laid/sat on the couch. Steve looked at the clock at one point.

"They should be getting home soon."

"How bad do you think it was?"

"I don't know, let's hope it wasn't too bad." Steve said quietly. She nodded and closed her eyes as Steve continued playing with her hair. Soon they heard foots steps behind the door, but also laughter surprisingly. The door opened and Kacey and Morgan were laughing.

"How many people shook your hand?" Kacey asked and Morgan laughed.

"I lost count after 20. Did you see her face when Bryan went on stage with Kenneth and shouted that? I thought the first set of cheering was loud!"

"I still hear his voice. 'Whoever wanted to shake Morgan Rogers hand after that epic bitch slap, she's accepting it right now!' and no teacher stopped him!" They burst out laughing again. They didn't notice Steve and Lea as they headed into the kitchen. The two looked at each other in surprise before getting up and walking in. Morgan threw Kacey a soda from the fridge.

"So are we going to join? Now that it's going to be an open club?" Morgan asked and Kacey nodded as she drank her sprite.

"So, how was it?" Lea asked and they looked over.

"It was great!" Kacey said. "Right at the beginning, Erica tried to get at us by saying how sad it was we were so desperate that we ended up going with each other."

"Yeah but before she could even finish her rant, Kace kissed me and everybody started cheering! Two boys, Bryan Pollard and his boyfriend Kenneth Holmes, came up and said we just helped a large group of kids with how open we were. Turns out there's been a hidden Gay Straight Alliance at the school for a few years and the members have been dying to show who they really were but were afraid."

"What we did helped them. And then." Kacey started snickering.

"And then Bryan said that everyone heard of how I slapped Erica and how they all wanted to shake my hand. So halfway through the dance, in between songs, he got up on stage with Kenneth, grabbed a microphone and said." Morgan couldn't finish because she was shaking with laughter. Kacey finally gasped out.

"He said 'Whoever wanted to shake Morgan Rogers hand after that epic bitch slap, she's accepting it right now.' No teacher stopped him and more than half the student body ended up _literally _shaking her hand!" The girls were doubled over in laughter.

"I swear I thought Erica was about to spit fire! She looked even worse when Kendra Mars, her _best friend_, came up and shook my hand!" Morgan said, gripping the table. Kacey almost fell at that.

Steve shook his head in amusement along with Lea. "Sounds fun." He said and they nodded, tears from laughing to hard in their eyes.

"It was awesome!"

...

**_Booya! See why I loved it so much. Lea found out, then Steve, THEN the whole junior student body! I already have idea's for their time in the GSA! I loved that club in high school! I loved writing the dance scene and the after scene. So fun, fun, fun! Read and Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey everyone. I'm making this AN because I need to pause this story as I have a family emergency with my mom. She has been having trouble with her knee and its gotten so bad that she needs my help with everyday things. She might need surgery so I'm not going to have time to type with both the stress of possible knee surgery and helping her. I'll come back eventually as I promised I would continue this story but not until things calm down. Just be patient and I could use your prayers that she gets better as I think she'll need it. Thank you for understanding!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**So I have to discontinue this story as the possibility of my mom having knee surgery has risen to 98%. She has hasn't really been able to walk for three days. The doctors are saying to get ready for possible surgery and i'm so stressed and worried that I just cant concentrate on anything but caring for my mom. I'm very sorry but this is the end of Change in Life as I cant work right now and probably not for a few months to a year, depending on how severe it becomes. Thank you for your reviews and good things said. Thank you for the prayers.**_**_ Thank you for everything. Love all of you._**

**_ -Kiwi Crazy556_**


End file.
